


You can check out any time you like but you can never leave

by VenerediRimmel



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Asylum, Au!Asylum, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Orientation, Slash, alternative universe, anni 70, conversion therapy, elettroshock, larry stylinson - Freeform, manicomio, reparative therapy, terapia di conversione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anni 70, l'omosessualità è ancora nella lista delle malattie mentali. E questa è semplicemente la storia di Harry, ragazzo privato della libertà di essere se stesso.<br/>Dalla storia: Mi privarono della mia dignità in quanto uomo, praticandomi una cura a base di ormoni. Rubarono i miei pensieri, resettando la mia memoria. Calpestarono le mie emozioni innaturali, sostituendole con quelle che consideravano giuste; e gettarono merda travestita da fede sui miei sentimenti.<br/>Provarono a dare vita a una personalità che non ero io: mi fecero diventare veramente il pazzo che volevano curare. Perché io non ero l’abito che mi era stato cucito addosso, ma a loro alla fine del lavoro andava bene così.<br/>[AU!Asylum Larry - 26k parole]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can check out any time you like but you can never leave

Nota: Non so se si capisce leggendo, perciò lo scrivo: le parti del testo centrate e in corsivo sono pezzi di diario di Harry. Alla fine della storia, ci saranno altre note. Grazie dell'attenzione e buona lettura.

A tutti coloro ai quali non è stata concessa la libertà di essere se stessi.

  
**_ You can check out any time you like _ **   
_but you can never leave*_   


*Hotel California, Eagles

_“Harry, le persone sono come i colori. Guarda il mondo come se fosse un’accozzaglia di tonalità e inizierai a capirlo…” mi consigliò Nick, una notte, dopo aver finito un suo dipinto, macchiandomi una guancia con il rosso che aveva usato per ultimo. Mi baciò dolcemente sulle labbra, ma quando gli chiesi a che colore mi associasse, lui non rispose._   
_Si limitò a spogliarmi e ad amarmi lentamente, facendomi dimenticare ogni parola._   
_Lui, senza dubbio, era rosa: caldo poi profondo, vivo e poi antico. Rosa, perché era la mia gioia, la mia felicità, che mi strapparono via._   
_Nonostante ciò non capii la logica di quel discorso, né cosa volesse consigliarmi, fino a quando non entrai in quel manicomio._

***

  
Mi infilai in macchina in un rigoroso silenzio. E in quel mutismo creato dal muro di distanza che c’era tra me e i miei genitori, preferii guardare fuori dal finestrino e dire addio a quel cielo macchiato di soffici nuvole bianche.  
Ero melodrammatico, ma avevo tutte le mie ragioni per esserlo. Il luogo che mi attendeva non mi avrebbe impedito di guardare le nuvole, il Sole o le stelle, ma sicuramente non avrei più rivisto i miei genitori, lì. E questo, a differenza loro, mi feriva.  
Eppure, in quel momento, preferivo fare un saluto a qualcosa che pur volendo non mi avrebbe mai giudicato, piuttosto che quelle due persone, che mi avevano condannato.  
Mi avevano fatto parlare con un esperto, per capire se tutto ciò fosse necessario ma sapevo che era tutto inutile e che avevano già deciso cosa fare di me, prima di quell'incontro.  
Ovvio dire che non volevo ciò che stava accadendo: non volevo assolutamente quello che mi stavano preservando, pensando di fare il mio bene; perché non credevo di meritarla, quella fine. Perché non credevo di aver fatto nulla di sbagliato: erano loro che stavano sbagliando.  
Volevo che qualcuno mi capisse, mi comprendesse, ma l’unico che aveva condiviso con me tale errore, a differenza mia che ero ancora minorenne, era stato preso dalla polizia e spedito dietro le sbarre; in quanto a me, invece, incapace di intendere e di volere _alla mia età,_ attendeva una terapia di conversione in un manicomio.  
Avevo una paura cieca, perché non sapevo cosa mi attendesse e in quell’auto pensai a ben poco sul mio quel destino, _grazie_ alla poca conoscenza in merito a quella terapia, ma l'ignoranza non mi tranquillizzava affatto.  
Fissai immobile e vacuo oltre quel finestrino per tutto il tempo, lassù verso un cielo molto più confortevole rispetto all’affetto che i miei genitori, di lì in avanti, non furono più capaci di darmi. Guardando quel colore chiaro, freddo e distante, accogliente più dell’abbraccio che mi diede mio padre davanti all’edificio grigio, sperai che tutto ciò che mi stava attendendo passasse via veloce, senza che me ne rendessi conto, e che il futuro mi riservasse solo felicità, gioia e la libertà di amare chiunque volessi.

  
_“Avevo diciassette anni, fui scoperto in ginocchio tra le gambe di uomo e la mia adolescenza ebbe fine nella mura grigie di un ospedale psichiatrico._   
_Fui rinchiuso lì dentro perché i miei genitori e subito dopo i medici avevano deciso che ero mentalmente infermo. Per quanto io pensassi che non lo fossi e che, anzi, stessi piuttosto bene - proprio perché credevo di non essere affetto da alcun tipo di infermità mentale - non potei oppormi._   
_Il fatto che fosse immorale, insano e innaturale ciò che per loro ero diventato, e ciò che, io, credevo di essere sempre stato, era un’idea sostenuta dalla maggioranza degli individui della mia stessa epoca, perciò non potei fare nulla per salvarmi da quella erronea credenza._   
_In più ero minorenne: un debole cittadino senza diritto di espressione, né affidabilità. Chi avrebbe mai ascoltato le grida di chi affermava convinto di non aver fatto male a nessuno?_ _Chi mi avrebbe dato ragione se avessi detto di non meritare un destino come quello che mi attendeva oltre quei cancelli di quel manicomio se ciò che ero, veniva giudicato alla pari di un criminale?_   
_Nessuno. Perché nel 1972, così come prima e così come dopo, era un comportamento sbagliato, inaccettabile e accettata come una malattia mentale._   
_Fui condannato senza la possibilità di difendermi per una decisione che dipendeva soltanto da me in quanto persona, per le mie scelte._   
_Fui privato della libertà che ogni uomo che viene al mondo dovrebbe esercitare, per delle scelte altrui, per altre credenze che non mi riguardavano, non personalmente almeno; per la fede di altre persone in un Dio che non avrebbe sicuramente voluto che mi fosse inferta una punizione simile._   
_Mi volevano matto, e lo diventai mischiandomi in mezzo a tanti altri pazzi. Mi sentii sempre un pesce in un ampolla piena di qualcosa che non era acqua, perché io non ero pazzo. Io non appartenevo a quella meravigliosa, eccentrica, strana famiglia di quel manicomio. Non li comprendevo, per quanto mi sforzassi, perché io non ero pazzo, io non ero malato, a me mancava quel gene infermo che mi faceva vedere la vita in maniera distorta, eclettica, assurdamente bella._   
_Ero una persona comune, con una mente limpida. La mia sessualità non era malata, come tutti loro sostenevano, perché io mi limitavo semplicemente ad amare le persone senza contare che tipo di sesso avessero tra le gambe._   
_L’amore non è una scelta, loro mi imposero che lo dovesse essere._   
_L’unica cosa che avevo di simile a quelle anime perse era una mentalità diversa e forse proprio per questa fui condannato. Perché l’uomo esclude e tenta di curare le diversità. Perché gli uomini vogliono l’uguaglianza e hanno il terrore di quella minoranza che, forse, si sta semplicemente rinnovando._   
_Non mi credevo il messia venuto a cambiare il mondo, non è questo che sto cercando di dire, ma io ero ciò che venendo al mondo mi era stato detto di essere, e chiedevo soltanto di avere il diritto di vivere senza essere giudicato, umiliato e condannato per questo._   
_Eppure non mi fu concesso. Mi privarono della mia dignità in quanto uomo, praticandomi una cura a base di ormoni. Rubarono i miei pensieri, resettando la mia memoria. Calpestarono le mie emozioni innaturali, sostituendole con quelle che consideravano giuste, e gettarono merda travestita da fede sui miei sentimenti._   
_Provarono a dare vita a una personalità che non ero io: mi fecero diventare veramente il pazzo che volevano curare. Perché io non ero l’abito che mi era stato cucito addosso, ma alla fine del lavoro_ _a loro_ _andava bene così._   
_Li odiai tanto: i miei genitori, i dottori, il mondo, la mia epoca e la loro ottusità. Li odiai per ciò che mi tolsero, ovvero tutto, e per tutto quello che mi inflissero cercando di lenire un male che non avevo mai avuto dentro. Ma in un modo perverso e ironico dovetti perfino ringraziarli, alla fine, perché anche se mi strapparono di dosso tutti i miei ricordi, sostituendoli con nuovi che non mi appartenevano, trovai il modo di salvarli._   
_In quelle mura di pura follia, infatti, trovai il custode delle mie memorie; giunse nel momento in cui ero più fragile, ma non per questo me ne pentii. Divenne il contenitore di tutto ciò che ero e fu la persona più importante in quei lunghi e strazianti mesi; era l’ancora alla quale sarei sempre potuto tornare per ritrovarmi._   
_Lui poteva ricordarmi chi fossi perché io, prima di perdere tutto, gli raccontai chi ero stato. Fu veramente essenziale per me, ma ovviamente non solo perché fu la mia memoria.”_   


  
***   


  
Misi piede al Cuckoo's Nest* in uno degli autunni più freddi che ricordo della mia vita.  
Avevo sempre associato questa stagione, e l'inverno più in particolare, agli abbracci, sperando un giorno di trovare quello giusto che mi proteggesse dalle intemperie del freddo; ma guardando quell'istituto silenzioso pensai, piuttosto, che avrei fatto la scelta migliore se avessi imparato a confortarmi da solo, oppure a sopportare le desolate giornate che mi attendevano, lì dentro, senza la speranza che mi aveva sempre animato e che avrebbe potuto solo trarmi in inganno.  
La prima cosa che scoprii fu che le pareti non erano affatto grigie, anche se, be', non potei studiarle per molto visto che fui subito portato nell'ufficio in cui segnai con nome e cognome la mia fine nel mondo e il mio inizio all'inferno.  
Le pareti non erano grigie, certo, ma quando scrissi _Harry Styles_ su quei fogli, con mano tremula e occhi appannati, sotto la firma limpida, nerissima e decisa dei miei genitori, immaginai che per i miei occhi lo sarebbero ben presto diventate.

  
_Il grigio è un colore di mezzo, neutro: non esprime nulla. Non come il rosso, screziatura di passione o vendetta, l’azzurro, di spensieratezza o freddezza, o il verde, di vivacità o gelosia… Il grigio è un po’ come una linea continua interposta tra due emozioni contrastanti. Non è l’una, né l’altra. È il mezzo, la neutralità in una guerra di emozioni._   


  
Quel posto poteva essere di tutti i colori dell’arcobaleno, ma per me sarebbe diventato grigio. E, no, non ero daltonico, ma sperai - lo ammetto - di diventarlo.  
Era più semplice da accettare, avrei avuto meno illusioni.  
Se il bianco o nero non era stata per me una scelta possibile da compiere e se ai colori non avrei mai più potuto attingere, non mi rimaneva altro che il grigio. Così, di quel colore neutro mi ripromisi di dipingere ogni cosa.  
Subito dopo la firma, una delle donne mi scortò verso la sala nella quale avrei trascorso più tempo, fatta eccezione per la mia stanza; mi fece sedere vicino alla porta d'ingresso, chiedendomi di aspettare la capo infermiera per la _gita turistica_.  
Quando mi guardai attorno, ormai solo ad aspettare l’arrivo di una sconosciuta, notai la spaziosa sala, silenziosa, nella quale una dozzina di persone si tenevano occupati con la loro quotidiana abitudine.  
Non inquadrai nessuno, né tantomeno qualcuno catturò la mia attenzione. Vegetavo seduto su quella sedia fredda e scricchiolante, anche solo per colpa del mio respiro, con uno sguardo assente e affranto. Fino a quando, perlomeno, non mi si avvicinò _lui_ e si sedette accanto a me, senza che me ne rendessi conto.  
Non mi voltai a guardarlo subito, troppo perso nei miei melodrammatici pensieri, che stavo di già passando in rassegna per colorarli tutti di grigio: il mio primo stupido bacio con l’uomo di cui mi ero innamorato fu uno dei primi. Due pennellate e, puf, grigio. Mi convinsi che messo su quella linea del nulla avrebbe fatto meno male ricordarlo. Quando fu la volta del ricordo in cui mi strinse la mano per la prima volta nella sua, tra le sue opere, trattenni le lacrime.  
Fu come un fulmine, poi, la prima volta in cui facemmo l'amore… e non ce la feci. Chiusi gli occhi e respirai, lasciandolo libero di essere colorato. Mi abbandonai a quel silenzio operoso, guardando quelle anime che pur non facendo nulla, sembravano farlo nel modo giusto.  
Mi riscossi poco dopo e mi voltai verso l'uomo seduto accanto a me, quasi saltando sul posto per la sorpresa di trovarlo lì.  
_Giallo._ Lo vidi di quel colore immediatamente e questo mi sconvolse.  
Non erano passati nemmeno cinque minuti da quella promessa e già i miei occhi si stavano ribellando. Non sapevo ancora che mi sarebbe stato impossibile rendere tutto grigio, perché non sapevo nemmeno che i colori e la loro rappresentazione assoluta erano tali solo lì dentro, in quel manicomio.  
In un primo momento pensai di essere già pazzo, influenzato dall'aria condivisa con altri malati mentali, poi che fosse il mondo al di fuori di quelle mura ad essere grigio e che io fossi destinato a percepirli in quel modo... In realtà, non era nemmeno così che stavano le cose.  
Mi rassegnai: il ragazzo che avevo accanto era giallo, nonostante i suoi profondi e folli occhi blu, e il perché lo capii con l’andare avanti di quella conversazione.  
Si chiamava Niall.  
"Oggi il sociopatico non c'è ancora, possiamo star tranquilli".  
Lo guardai scettico, doveva star parlando con me, anche se io non sapevo assolutamente su cosa farneticasse. Mi accigliai e "sono nuovo" dissi risoluto.  
Lui si girò verso di me, quasi sorpreso di trovarmi seduto accanto a lui. Mi studiò con fretta, puntandomi i suoi occhi addosso e direzionandoli ovunque, priva di una ragionata attenzione. Poi si voltò di nuovo a guardare il vuoto e lo vidi fare spallucce, come se fossi appena stato giudicato innocuo. Smisi anch’io di fissarlo e solo in quel momento lui tornò a parlare.  
“Dobbiamo stare attenti a quell’altro, però”.  
Seguii, con la coda degli occhi, la direzione dei suoi occhi vacui e puntai di conseguenza una poltrona sulla quale sedeva un ragazzo dai capelli castani, che ci dava le spalle. “È innocuo, certo, ma è sempre un pazzo! E, sì, io mi fido di ciò che dice George, li ha uccisi davvero tutti… quindi dobbiamo stare attenti, oppure farà fuori anche noi!”  
Lo guardai senza sapere se replicare oppure acconsentire in silenzio. Optai per la seconda e me ne rimasi in silenzio ad ascoltare i suoi consigli. D’altronde avevo a che fare con un pazzo, uno di quelli gentili, per cui perché non fidarmi senza infastidirlo troppo?  
“A Richard non dobbiamo più dire alcun segreto, perché è un bugiardo cronico e… si è fregato le mie frittelle senza darci le sigarette! Quel bastardo!” quasi mi urlò, farneticando, mentre guardava un ometto appariscente per il suo naso grande sul suo viso piccolo, che fissava immobile la tv spenta – attendendo probabilmente che questa si accendesse magicamente.  
“Io sono Harry” mi presentai, nel momento di silenzio che susseguì. Lui mi guardò e capii perché la mia mente lo aveva subito associato a quel colore: era raggiante come il colore dei suoi capelli tinti, ormai soltanto sulle punte, incolti e spettinati. Mi sorrise ed era giallo come un raggio di sole.  
“Mi piace Harry” esclamò con entusiasmo.  
Non mi diede modo di replicare con un ringraziamento, perché subito “a te piace?” domandò; pensai che parlasse con me, visto che ero l’unico seduto accanto a lui e, dubbioso, “c-certo” risposi. “Mi piace il mio n-nome” continuai.  
Lui arricciò il naso e negò col capo. Mi guardò con cipiglio, rifiutando la mia risposta incerta. “Non parlavo con te, ma anche a lui piace il tuo nome”.  
Ero confuso. Eravamo solo io e lui, non c’era nessun altro... poi mi diedi dello stupido: eravamo in un manicomio, come potevo pensare che ci fosse qualcuno che portasse con sé del buon senso?  
“Ma- lui chi?” chiesi, sperando di non inalberarlo.  
Niall divenne immediatamente paonazzo, infervorato da quella maleducata domanda che, senza dubbio, non doveva essere la prima volta che gli veniva posta. Per fortuna, non ebbi modo di assistere alla sua folle reazione, perché il capo degli infermieri giunse dalla porta dalla quale ero entrato, poggiando una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, che si calmò come se quella stretta fosse un sedativo. “Niall” disse. “Hai già dato il benvenuto al nuovo arrivato?”  
Quello annuì, sorridendo come se avesse già dimenticato l’accaduto. Guardai l’infermiera e le sorrisi intimorito, lei illuminò il suo sguardo assieme al suo sorriso di labbra carnose e “andiamo, ti faccio conoscere il posto”.  
“Noi andiamo a guardare la tv con Richard!” si dileguò Niall che, ogni volta che parlava, mi dava sempre di più l’impressione che non fosse inglese. “Ma la tv è spenta” biascicai senza farmi sentire.  
“Tu, Niall! Tu!” urlò la giovane donna, sovrastando la mia affermazione.  
“Giusto, sì, io… io!” rispose lui, facendo il segno del saluto militare, girandosi verso di noi. Quando l’infermiera gli diede le spalle, però, mentre io ero ancora girato a osservarlo, vidi chiaramente quel ragazzo chiedere scusa al vuoto e, per la prima volta, fui intenerito da quella vista. Poi, immediatamente, una reazione normale: mi spaventai all’idea di dover convivere assieme a quegli strani individui.  
Io non ero pazzo.  
“Hai avuto paura?” mi domandò lei, mentre camminavamo adagi lungo il corridoio. Negai, mordendomi le labbra. Lei sorrise. “Lui è Niall, è innocuo e spesso parla senza per questo rivolgersi necessariamente a te”.  
“Qual è il suo disturbo?” chiesi senza peli sulla lingua. La donna si fermò, voltandosi verso di me e con le mani calate nel grembiule bianco: “non andare a chiedere ai pazienti quale sia il motivo per cui sono qui o finirai in delle brutte situazioni, ragazzo” mi consigliò.  
“Infatti l’ho chiesto a lei” replicai, immediatamente. Lei sorrise ancora, come se silenziosamente mi avesse detto “touché”.  
“Niall soffre di schizofrenia… Parla con un’entità immaginaria di nome Josh, che per quanto ne sappiamo era il suo vicino di casa morto in un incidente stradale a soli 9 anni”.  
_Ottimo,_ pensai. Avevo appena associato il giallo a uno schizofrenico e, lo sapevo ormai, quello sarebbe stato solo il primo di una lunga serie.  
“Non dovrebbe non vederlo più ora- ora che è qui?”  
Annuì. “Non sempre le cure farmacologiche rispondono positivamente”.  
_O forse_ , pensai, _Niall preferisce non avere risposte dalle medicine, ma soltanto continuare ad ascoltare la voce del suo migliore amico: l’unico che sembra esserci veramente per lui._  
Questo pensiero, però, non lo condivisi con lei e lo tenni per me. Perché sapevo fosse troppo vero, anche se parlavo di uno sconosciuto, e che accettare una tale verità era tanto stupido quanto folle.  
E poi io non ero pazzo.  
  
_*Ho deciso di chiamarlo così perché nelle varie ricerche ho preso ispirazione anche dal libro, o meglio dal film, “Qualcuno volò sul nido del cucolo”. Anche perché “Nido del cucolo” è un modo per denominare i manicomi._

*

  
Mi sarei sicuramente perso lì dentro. Anche se effettivamente, pensandoci, ciò non sarebbe mai potuto accadere, visto che non ci era concesso girovagare per l’edificio in solitaria.  
Dovevamo essere sempre, anche quando eravamo nelle nostre stanze, sotto il controllo di un supervisore. Solitamente, infatti, di notte, passavano al controllo di ogni stanza almeno ogni ora.  
Questo, però, non mi negava la considerazione che quel posto fosse immenso. Il corridoio sul quale ci si ritrovava entrando dall’ingresso principale o dalla sala di ritrovo portava nei principali luoghi: le camere dei pazienti, interposte lungo lo stesso corridoio, i bagni, la cella da isolamento, quella in cui finivi se creavi disordini, e altre sale in cui avremmo fatto diverse attività. Infine, per un’unica scala si giungeva agli uffici o alle stanze che usavano i dottori.  
Quel primo giorno mi mostrarono ogni luogo, perfino il giardino in cui era concesso l’ingresso a pochi pazienti, come una sorta di premio. Se ti comportavi bene, allora avevi il permesso di passeggiare, sederti su una panchina per leggere o contemplare la natura: e quella era grigia con la cancellata che circondava l'intera zona.  
Quella ero l’unico spazio di _libertà_ che avrei potuto ottenere, se avessi fatto ciò che loro dicevano. O, per lo meno, era questo che mi disse quell’infermiera.

_Si chiamava Taylor. Era giovane per il ruolo importante che ricopriva in quell’istituto, ma non le domandai della gavetta che l’aveva portata fino a lì, non mi interessava né lei me lo avrebbe detto. Nonostante fosse stata gentile con me, non dimenticai affatto il modo in cui Niall si era placato, nella sua iniziale e folle sfuriata, non appena lei le aveva poggiato una mano sulla spalla.  
Per questo probabilmente non mi fidai del suo sorriso. Era bianco. Era un non colore e non l'associavo a qualcosa di puro, anzi, l’idea era piuttosto che lo fosse, bianca, perché con quella semplicità candida nascondeva qualcosa.  
Davo l’impressione, lo sapevo bene, con i miei ricci indomati, il mio sguardo sognante e la mia testa fra le nuvole di essere l'ingenuo ragazzo, un po' sempliciotto, una persona facile da imbrogliare e intimorire, in realtà, ero silenzioso e preferivo studiare le persone, prima di fidarmi di loro, per captarle nella loro essenza e capire se poi potevano essere mie amiche. Taylor non sarebbe mai potuta esserlo e non solo perché io ero un paziente e lei un’infermiera, ma perché ero arrivato alla conclusione di non potermi fidare di lei: sia per il fatto accaduto con Niall, sia per la semplicità con cui mi aveva detto quale fosse il disturbo di quel ragazzo. E non solo. Quello che mi convinse fu la chiacchierata che avemmo in quel giardino._

  
“Vedrai che qui riusciranno a guarirti”.  
“Lei pensa che sia una malattia mentale?” domandai. Taylor mi guardò, sbattendo i suoi enormi occhi chiari. Mi sorrise. “Io sono solo un’infermiera, Harry” evitò di rispondere.  
“Sì, ma dovrà pur essersi fatta un’idea, no?” insistetti.  
Non sapevo perché volessi una risposta da quella donna, né perché mi infastidì quando ella mi rispose ancora senza farlo veramente. Ma dopo aver taciuto con lo psichiatra e con i miei genitori, dopo essere entrato a stretto contatto con uno schizofrenico, avevo bisogno di parlare e sfogarmi con una completa sconosciuta, e scelsi involontariamente lei.  
Non mi fidavo a pelle di quella donna, ma ebbi la speranza che potesse confutare le mie ipotesi. Le diedi inconsapevolmente il beneficio del dubbio.  
Così facendo, però, non ebbi più dubbi quando lei “io penso che quando uscirai di qui, Harry, anche tu penserai che sia giusto amare una donna e fare una famiglia con lei. Sei solo un ragazzo, è normale che tu sia incappato in uno sbaglio. Ma Dio perdona sempre tutti coloro che chiedono indulgenza. Non dovrai fare tutto da solo, non preoccuparti, vedrai che andrà tutto bene, qui ci sono esperti che sanno quel che fanno” tentò di rincuorarmi.  
Non era vero niente di ciò che mi disse. Soprattutto per quanto riguardava i dottori, gli “esperti” come li chiamò lei, che non potevano considerarsi tali dopo aver praticato la terapia che usarono con me.  
Non sapevano affatto cosa facevano, né le cause per cui agivano, né le conseguenze che provocarono a me e a tutti gli omosessuali di quel periodo.  
Loro non sapevano un cazzo: si adeguavano e la chiamavano cura.

***

  
_Da uno sportello nella sala principale arrivavano sia il cibo sia le medicine. Per il pranzo e la cena bastava che facessi una fila e attendessi il mio turno: quando prendevo il vassoio – che era uguale per tutti, fatta eccezione per alcune persone – mi sedevo dove era libero e mangiavo in silenzio, col capo chino sul piatto.  
I pasti, mi bastò una settimana per capirlo, erano sempre gli stessi: se c’era un primo, avevamo una pasta – colla – immangiabile, seguita semplicemente da una mela. Se ci veniva offerto un secondo, la scelta era tra una fettina di carne ai ferri, asciutta e difficile da mandar giù, o una semplice sogliola; come contorno un piattino di verdure scondite.  
Il menù tipico di un ospedale.  
Raramente mangiavamo delle uova o dei legumi. Il Sabato sera, se non accadeva nessun disordine, era possibile mangiare la pizza e la Domenica le lasagne, che non mi ricordavano affatto quelle cucinate da mia nonna.  
In ogni caso, questo accadde di rado nel tempo che vi trascorsi, perché ogni pretesto era buono per far finta che ci fosse un disordine che impedisse tali privilegi.  
Per le medicine, invece, era diverso: ci chiamavano per nome e cognome. Ognuno si avvicinava, prendeva il suo bicchierino, mandava giù le pillole, faceva controllare la propria bocca all’infermiera di turno e poi se ne tornava al proprio posto, o direttamente nella propria camera, perché la giornata dopo quel momento poteva ritenersi conclusa.  
Quel giorno stesso scoprii che anche io avrei dovuto prendere le medicine e una fra queste c'erano quelle per una cura di ormoni._   


  
Quando Taylor mi riportò nella sala principale, mi sedetti davanti alla Tv, stavolta accesa, con Richard e Niall, ma non prestai attenzione a nulla, a nessun altro delle persone presenti, ero troppo immerso nei miei pensieri.  
Pensai così tanto da sfinire la mia mente.  
Quando fu pronta la cena, e dovemmo fare la fila per i nostri piatti, stentavo a rimanere concentrato. Le tempie pulsavano e gli occhi erano pieni di tanti di quei flashback, che mi ricordavano di quando ero libero di essere me stesso e fare ciò che più volevo, da non rendermi conto delle azioni che compievo.

  
_Elucubrai ancora su Nick, sull’unico dipinto che aveva fatto pensando a me e che poi mi dedicò: era un piccolo cucciolo di merlo abbandonato in un habitat diverso dal bosco in cui tutta la sua famiglia era cresciuta. Quel piccolo merlo, nero chiazzato da alcune sfumature di marrone scuro, non lo ricordavo in difficoltà, anzi, mi aveva dato l’impressione di un cucciolo che strepita nell’attesa di imparare a canticchiare, come sapeva fare benissimo la madre, e di imparare a volare per tornarsene a casa.  
Quel merlo non era solo nemmeno in quella natura così diversa da lui, nemmeno su quel dipinto, perché delle macchie variopinte lo circondavano in un caldo, a volte freddo, abbraccio. Anche io ero circondato dal colore, per quanto mi imponessi che non fosse così, ma non mi abbracciavano, perché non lo volevo.  
Non seppi spiegarmi perché ci pensai, avevo sempre avuto un inconscio fortemente sviluppato che delle volte si rivelava più sveglio di tutta la restante parte conscia, ma ciò nonostante quel ricordo non mi aiutò affatto. Perché Nick lo aveva fatto per me, ma io non mi ci ero ritrovato mai dentro: il merlo abbandonato in un habitat sconosciuto ero io, in quel momento, con la sola differenza che non mi sentivo affatto tranquillo; ero terrorizzato, lo ero dentro, la mia apatia era solo una facciata per nascondere quanto in realtà tremassi all’idea di dover affrontare tutto da solo, ma quel merlo non ero io. Era troppo sereno.  
Ero abbandonato come quel cucciolo, certo, ma non avevo la sua forza: questo fu ciò che mi sfiancò definitivamente, quel giorno._   


  
“Sai cosa mi ha detto George?” sentii dire inevitabilmente dopo cena, ancora seduti davanti alla televisione.  
Niall si girò verso Richard e lo guardò spaesato: “Io mi fido di George” rispose, mentre l’altro annuiva.  
Li guardai senza realmente essere interessato. Ero stanco di pensare a qualcosa che in ogni caso non sarebbe cambiata, ero sfinito e basta, perciò lasciai che la mia mente si occupasse di futili curiosità dette da uno schizofrenico, che rispondeva senza cognizione di causa, e da un bugiardo cronico che parlava mettendosi alla prova.  
“Louis ha ucciso le sue dodici sorelle, asfissiandole nel sonno con un cuscino, poi è passato a sua madre che ha fatto fuori con quattordici coltellate perché erano stati i servizi segreti a ordinarglielo! Tu lo sai che non si può dire di no ai servizi segreti!” ponderò, trovando il consenso dell’uomo che avevo associato al giallo.  
“Josh chiede perché sia finito qui, allora, e non dietro le sbarre”.  
Arricciai il naso e di nuovo fui intenerito da quell’affermazione. Un giorno non mi sarei sicuramente trattenuto dal chiedere a Niall come fosse il suo migliore amico, anche se questo avrebbe provocato la sua ira; soprattutto perché la mia non era un’intenzione provocatoria, né un condizionamento, ero sinceramente curioso di sapere cosa ci fosse di così speciale da sentirsi legato a quel ragazzo ormai morto.  
“Ovviamente perché i servizi segreti non potevano smascherarsi, quindi lo hanno boicottato addossandogli tutte le colpe. Louis ha detto la verità, nessuno gli ha creduto. E' un sociopatico, serial killer, perciò lo hanno chiuso qui” chiarì Richard serioso.  
Io sorrisi, d’altronde come si poteva credere a un bugiardo dichiarato? Ma soprattutto chi avrebbe continuato a credergli dopo aver preso in considerazione i servizi segreti?  
Perfino Niall, e sicuramente anche Josh, non abboccarono a quella trama così artificiosa e “stronzate!” fu infatti la risposta di Niall, che chiuse l’argomento.  
Richard borbottò un insulto, si grattò il capo scompigliando la sua capigliatura a scodella e si intrattenne con l’infermierona di turno, Adele, l’unica a risultare accondiscendente alle sue bugie.  
Io, invece, cullato da quell’improvviso silenzio, ispezionai nuovamente la sala alla ricerca di questo famoso Louis.  
Era lo stesso che appena arrivato avevo potuto intravedere di spalle, seduto sull’unica poltrona vicino allo scaffale dei libri, la piccola e limitata biblioteca. E, difatti, quando giunsi con lo sguardo lì, in quell’angolo semioscuro, lo ritrovai, stavolta di profilo.  
Sbarrai gli occhi e trattenni il fiato. I miei occhi dovevano star sbagliando: vedevo grigio senza l'intenzione di volerlo fare.  
Louis era grigio e questo mi sconvolse nuovamente. Chiusi gli occhi e sbattei le palpebre, li stropicciai con le mani, ma continuavo a non saperlo decifrare. Forse era la stanchezza, forse quelle assurde storie avevano confuso i miei occhi a tal punto da renderli ubriachi di bugie… O, forse, Louis era proprio grigio.  
Poteva essere la neutralità? Il nulla? Quella lunga linea indelebile interposta tra le emozioni?  
Questi punti interrogativi non fecero altro che alimentare la mia curiosità. Avevo mal di testa, ma questo non era sufficiente per farmi smettere di fissarlo.  
Di profilo, potei notare la sua postura: era seduto scomposto sulla poltrona, con una gamba raccolta orizzontalmente e con il piede vicino al sedere, mentre l’altra in verticale col ginocchio vicino al viso. Stava leggendo, o forse scrivendo, ma i suoi occhi erano fissi su un foglio e le sue mani nascoste al mio sguardo.  
Per un attimo mi chiesi se sbattesse le palpebre o se lo facesse assieme a me, mandandomi in confusione, ma ciò che più mi turbò fu il suo volto: era pallido, la pelle nivea, immacolata, i capelli scompigliati, come la maggior parte dei pazienti lì dentro, anche se in lui quell’acconciatura credetti fosse fatta di proposito, perché ogni ciocca prendeva la sua direzione dandogli sia logica sia bellezza. Aveva un naso lungo, dritto rivolto verso il basso e una bocca che… in quel momento stava mordendo un labbro, quello inferiore, con i denti. Era sottile e poco pronunciata. Gli occhi erano intagliati in una forma che non avevo mai visto prima o forse era il profilo a ingannarmi ma, smanioso, ora che qualcosa aveva catturato la mia attenzione, volevo assolutamente sapere di che colore fossero.  
Non seppi spiegarmi il perché ma forse sapere la tonalità di quelle iridi avrebbe scosso i miei occhi spazzando lontano quella via di mezzo di colore, rivelandomi il vero Louis. Di certo mi sentii un pazzo al solo crederlo, ma pensai veramente di poter dire io, a tutti, la vera storia di quel ragazzo e questo non solo perché mi aveva incuriosito, ma perché in quella solitudine malinconica, in quel silenzio misterioso, io lo trovai follemente bello.  
Nemmeno Nick mi era piaciuto così tanto. Mai nessuno, ad essere onesto. Supposi, immediatamente, che fossi stato appena colpito dal fascino dell’artista. Nick mi aveva catturato proprio per questo motivo, e se Louis mi aveva ammaliato con un solo sguardo e con una tale e euforica curiosità non poteva essere altrimenti: era un artista anche lui.  
“Harry Styles”  
Fu il primo richiamo dalla finestrella: era l’ora delle medicine. Per discolpare la mia disattenzione: ero troppo impegnato a studiare quell’individuo per sentire la chiamata.  
“Harry Styles!”  
Soprattutto se poi era mia convinzione pensare che non dovessi seguire una cura a base di farmaci.  
“Harry Styles! Medicine!”  
Quando quegli occhi si spostarono dal foglio per partecipare agli eventi di quella sala, il cuore mi scattò in gola facendomi sussultare sul posto.  
Mi si gelarono le vene, subito dopo, quando attenti e indagatori gli occhi di Louis mi misero a fuoco per la prima volta. Mi stava fissando con le sue iridi e questo mi mandò nel panico più totale perché le storie di Richard potevano essere una grande stronzata, ma Louis aveva lo sguardo di un assassino, o meglio, mi guardavano come se apparissi così noioso da dover per questo essere tolto di mezzo, da lui, personalmente, a mani nude.  
“Harry, devi andare a prendere le medicine” mi disse Niall. Fu solo in quel momento che fui capace di distogliere lo sguardo e, confuso e rincoglionito, pensai che fosse stato Louis a concedermi di spostare lo sguardo altrove. Guardai a terra e mi alzai, carezzandomi i capelli.  
“Ma io non ho-” tentai di farfugliare.  
“HARRY STYLES”  
A quelle urla, scattai sul posto e mi diressi laddove alle sei e trenta mi avevano dato il vassoio con la cena.  
“Oh bene, ce l’abbiamo fatta, ragazzo” mi disse Gertrude, rifilandomi un piccolo bicchiere con due pasticche al suo interno.  
“Ma io non ho-”  
“Ragazzino, non ho tempo per le tue storie. Prendi le pillole o passerai la tua prima notte in isolamento”.  
Non avevo possibilità di dire la mia opinione nemmeno in merito alla mia cura. Mi indispettii a tal punto che non feci caso al nome che chiamarono immediatamente dopo al mio.  
“Posso sapere almeno cosa sto mandando giù?” domandai, senza spostarmi e fare strada alla persona dopo di me.  
“Ti aiuteranno a dormire. Forza, prendile e fammi vedere”.  
Non replicai, sebbene volessi farlo, e mi infilai le due pastiglie in bocca. Finsi di mandarle giù e le nascosi tra la guancia e i denti superiori. Per fortuna avevo guance piene che le pressarono impedendo di scivolarmi sulla lingua. “Apri la bocca” mi fu ordinato e io eseguii. Dopo una celere controllata: “ora spostati. Appena finiamo, Adele ti mostrerà la tua stanza” mi congedarono.  
Non dissi niente se non annuire mesto, mi voltai imbattendomi in uno sguardo azzurro vivo che continuava a guardarmi raggelandomi il sangue. “Fossi in te non le manderei giù” mi disse in un sibilo.  
La sua voce era delicata come il suono di un’arpa, ma tagliente come una corda di violino. “Puoi spostarti?” il tono, invece, era indelicato.  
Io saltai goffamente sul posto e gli lasciai lo spazio per passare, mentre con una mano grattavo i miei ricci e con la bocca gracchiavo un “eh, s-scusami” prima di rendermi conto di star fissandolo e di dover smettere immediatamente.  
Quando ci riuscii, mi incamminai verso il luogo dal quale provenivo.  
“Liam Payne” sentii alle mie spalle, mentre ciondolavo verso una delle sedie vicino alle finestre. “Sta in isolamento, dovreste saperlo” furono le parole di quella voce, di Louis. Mi voltai nuovamente a guardarlo e trovai ancora quelle iridi a studiarmi incuriosite. Quasi inciampai sul tavolino dove una scacchiera impolverata tremolò sotto gli occhi di due persone che avrei conosciuto giorni dopo e che in quel momento “hey, stai attento a dove metti i piedi!” mi redarguirono.  
“Scusatemi” affermai, ma l’uomo alto e dalla postura elegante mi guardò come se le rifiutasse, le mie scuse, mentre l’altro “dai, John, è il tuo turno” prendeva parola di slancio.  
“Ho già mosso, Paul” continuò, lasciandomi perdere. Sospirai.  
Tornai a guardare alla mie spalle, mentre mi sedevo accanto a Niall, e vidi Louis ridere di me, o forse per qualche altro motivo, anche se le sue iridi erano puntate nella nostra direzione.

_I suoi occhi erano di un azzurro che creava dipendenza, ma io lo vedevo ancora di quel colore che avrebbe dovuto dipingere ogni mio ricordo.  
Louis era indecifrabile. Era tutte le possibili emozioni e non ne era nemmeno una. Era grigio e questo mi spaventava, perché il non saper decifrarlo era un chiaro segno di pericolo. Il fatto che, poi, nessuno sapesse quale fosse il motivo per cui stesse lì, non faceva altro che alimentare la mia inquietudine._

  
“Harry, chissà con chi farai coppia in stanza!” mi disse Niall, togliendomi da quel fulcro di pensieri. “Io sto con Josh… non credo che ci metteranno insieme.” Continuò mogio. Io gli sorrisi e feci spallucce. “Ci vedremo qui ogni mattina”.  
“Spero tu non finisca con quel racconta stronzate di Richard!” mi rispose dopo aver annuito. Ridacchiai, sforzandomi nel farlo.  
“Tranquillo, Richard sta con George, che è un compagno sincero. Anche se il migliore è Josh, ma lui è solo mio…”.  
Annuii nuovamente distratto, mentre seguivo con lo sguardo un Louis che ci dava le spalle per dirigersi verso l’uscita, probabilmente diretto verso la sua stanza.  
Niall, prima che arrivasse l’infermiera a prendermi, sperò ancora tante cose nei miei riguardi. Io, dal canto mio, confuso e stanco, mentre mi mordevo le labbra con gli occhi pieni di immagini, pensieri e interrogativi, non sapevo esattamente in cosa sperare. D'un tratto non ero più nemmeno stanco. Solo curioso.  
Niall riacquistò la mia attenzione, quando intercettò - probabilmente inconsapevole - i miei stessi pensieri: “Prega di non finire in stanza con Louis, quello ammazza anche te!” fu la sua ultima speranza, quella più disperata.  
Pregai sul serio, anche se non avevo nessun Dio a cui chiedere, visto che quello al quale tutti si appellavano era il motivo principale che mi avevano condotto lì dentro.

***

  
Percorremmo tutto il corridoio principale, popolato da quelle anime avvolte in vestaglie e pigiami consumati che, alle dieci di sera, erano costrette nei loro letti.  
Davanti alla porta di quella che sarebbe stata la mia stanza, Adele mi diede la valigia, che al mio arrivo avevano trattenuto per perquisire e privarmi di tutti quegli effetti personali non concessi lì dentro.  
“Faremo dei controlli durante la notte, ogni ora, solo per assicurarci che siate nel letto. Mi raccomando, per qualsiasi cosa devi venire da noi.”  
“Per il bagno?”  
“Devi venire da noi. Tra un quarto d’ora, comunque, verrò da te e ci andremo insieme. Al nuovo arrivato è concesso questo privilegio” mi fece l’occhiolino e col suo culone sculettò via ad aiutare Gertrude.  
Inizialmente non volevo assolutamente aprire la porta e scoprire chi ci fosse dall’altra parte perché un brutto presentimento mi diceva che mi sarei pentito se solo avessi spalancato quell’uscio.  
Dopo qualche secondo in cui presi fiato, sbuffai e alzai gli occhi al cielo. Mi decisi e aprii lentamente.  
La porta scricchiolò come nei peggiori film horror e quando fu completamente aperta, faticai a mettere a fuoco, in quella penombra, il ragazzo sdraiato sul materasso, posto nella parte sinistra della stanza. Tentai di cercare con una mano l’interruttore della luce per scoprire velocemente chi fosse, ma quella voce limpida e tagliente, udita poc’anzi nella sala principale, riempì quelle mura prima che potessi riuscirci, e mi immobilizzò al suolo, togliendomi il respiro: “accendi la luce e te ne pentirai, Harry Styles”.  
Mi era andata male. Mi era andata nella peggiore delle ipotesi che lo schizofrenico si era premurato a pregare non mi accadesse. Louis, il probabile sociopatico che aveva fatto fuori la sua famiglia, sarebbe stato il mio compagno di stanza. Questo voleva significare solo una cosa: se non gli fosse andato bene qualsiasi cosa di me e se le storie di un bugiardo cronico si fossero rivelate essere vere, allora ero un condannato a morte certa. Asfissiato da un cuscino o accoltellato ripetutamente con un coltello, già leggevo i giornali.  
Dopotutto non ero mai stato un ragazzo baciato dalla fortuna.  
Mi rassegnai alle tenebre e, tenendolo d’occhio, mi avvicinai a quello che sarebbe stato il mio letto, verso la parte destra della stanza.  
Mi cambiai con la bocca piena di parole, bloccate e taciute soltanto per la paura che il solo silenzio di quel ragazzo era capace di gettarmi addosso.  
Poi aspettai il realizzarsi della promessa di Adele, di venire a prendermi per portarmi al bagno, ed ella non si fece attendere molto.  
Riaprì la porta, facendo sbuffare Louis, che si girò verso il muro, e tremare me che già sortivo l’effetto di puro terrore al solo pensiero delle sue reazioni.  
Nemmeno nel bagno fui solo, Adele non poté lasciarmi mai solo; lo fui, per modo di dire, solo non nel momento in cui mi ritrovai seduto sulla tazza del cesso.

  
_Accettare tutto questo fu difficile, non avevo più niente da poter considerare mio: nessuno spazio personale, nessun luogo dove liberare la mente e sentirmi al sicuro. Nemmeno un letto dove poter riposare tranquillamente, perché il respiro cadenzato di Louis mi ricordava costantemente la sua presenza e, quindi, il mio terrore. Non avevo più nemmeno la privacy nel momento in cui dovevo lavarmi._   
_Ero rinchiuso e sequestrato. Eravamo tutti violati e privati della nostra libertà di esseri umani._   
_Ero in un luogo peggiore dell’inferno: ero sulla parte sbagliata della Terra, anche se ero piuttosto pessimista sulla possibilità che ce ne fosse una in cui l’uomo non era un mostro ottuso capace di far del male ai propri simili._   
_Venivamo descritti, noi omosessuali, come “esseri dimenticati da Dio” come se fossimo delle bestie private di ragione, che uccidevano e straziavano altre anime; ma in pratica non facevamo nulla di particolare, niente che non facessero anche coloro che si dichiaravano eterosessuali, se non amare con la libertà di scegliere chi, e quindi di farlo diversamente da ciò che era considerato normale dalla maggioranza della società; lì dentro ebbi sul serio la sfrontatezza di credere che i dimenticati da Dio non fossimo noi, ma chiunque ci giudicasse e condannasse per questa innocente – nel senso più letterale del termine – scelta._   
_Depravati, perversi, invertiti e immorali eravamo denominati anche in questo modo, a volte._   
_Salvatori, medici, esperti erano tutti coloro che ci privarono di una dignità e usarono come cura la terapia elettroconvulsionante, più comunemente nota come elettroshock._   
_E – ci scommetto tutto – chiunque sano di mente, o più semplicemente con una apertura mentale più predisposta, avrebbe fatto le mie stesse considerazioni._   


  
  
Dormire quella prima notte fu una dura impresa. Quando tornai nella stanza, Louis era ancora girato di spalle, apparentemente addormentato; Adele chiuse la stanza dopo avermi augurato la buonanotte e io mi lasciai cadere sotto le coperte di quel materasso duro.  
Inizialmente guardai il nero che circondava la stanza, verso il soffitto, con le mani intrecciate e abbandonate sulla pancia.  
Mi addormentai subito, ma non fu quello il vero problema.  
Oltre a fare sogni angoscianti, alimentati da una mente che quel giorno era stata scombussolata come mai prima di allora, fui svegliato ogni volta che l’infermiera di turno veniva a controllarci.  
Forse anche per questo avrei dovuto prendere quelle pillole che appena avevo potuto avevo nascosto nella tasca del pigiama. Ogni volta che mi svegliavo, avevo sempre il terrore che ciò accadesse perché Louis aveva deciso di uccidermi e, difatti, quando la porta si richiudeva in uno scatto sordo, mi giravo sempre a controllarlo. Tutte le volte, lo trovavo di spalle ancora profondamente addormentato, quindi esausto e afflitto me ne tornavo a dormire.  
Solo verso le cinque della mattina, intravidi assonnato il volto di Louis, ma ero troppo stanco per fissarlo più di quei cinque secondi che feci prima di crollare di nuovo nel sonno.  
Al mio ennesimo risveglio, alle sette, non lo trovai nel suo letto e così potei finalmente bearmi di quelle ore di solitudine, dormendo con meno angoscia nel petto.  
  
Durò fino alle nove e mezza, quando fui svegliato da una voce che “buongiorno luogo dimenticato da Dio, Liam Payne è tornato” sentii giungere dal corridoio.  
Mi alzai velocemente anche se la confusione di essermi appena ritrovato catapultato nella realtà mi dava la sensazione di vivere a rallentatore. Quando misi il naso fuori dalla porta, conobbi il vero sociopatico di cui Niall aveva tanto parlato con timore.  
La prima impressione che ebbi non fu delle migliori, come immaginavo, data la fama che lo precedeva. Sembrava lurido come un uomo al quale gli era stata privata l'acqua, con la barba incolta e incasinata a imbrunire quel volto in carne. I capelli erano lunghi e ricci, non come i miei, anche se i suoi, sebbene in disordine, avevano più senso d'essere.  
Era possente, chiunque l’avesse dovuto descrivere avrebbe potuto usare la parola ‘forza’, ma in realtà quello di cui tutti parlavano io ebbi modo di conoscerlo a stento, perché intravidi di Liam tutt’altra personalità. Quella che probabilmente nessuno credeva potesse avere, considerato il suo disturbo antisociale di personalità.  
Passò davanti alla mia stanza, scortato da due infermieri, in direzione del bagno: doveva essere stato rinchiuso in isolamento per una settimana, forse di più; se avessi avuto modo di conoscerlo prima, avrei potuto insinuare anche il fatto che fosse deperito e sfiancato, ma lo pensai comunque, vedendolo stanco e perso. Faticava ad apparire il duro che doveva essere quando era in sé, ma nessuno sembrava vedere la differenza eccetto me che non lo conoscevo.

Si arrestò quando mise a fuoco qualcuno che non conosceva: me. Si avvicinò senza indugi, facendomi così capire che non erano i due uomini a portarlo ma Liam a trascinare entrambi; mi fu davanti con un sorrisetto spento ma non per questo meno forte nella sua sfrontata follia. 

  
_Quella mattina tornai a vedere a colori, o meglio, potei subito capire di che tonalità fosse la personalità di Liam. E questo mi fece capire che il problema non ero io, se non riuscivo a capire quello di Louis, ma proprio quest’ultimo che non me lo permetteva.  
Liam era verde, per così tanti motivi ma quasi nessuno avrebbe potuto essere quello definitivo. Era verde perché come questo colore era chiaro e diretto, visibile. La sua personalità, per quanto antisociale, non aveva ombre. Era così, forte, invalicabile e incrollabile.  
Puzzava, ma non gliene feci una colpa. Quando mi alitò in faccia una domanda che aspettavo mi ponesse, chiusi gli occhi e respirai lentamente._   


“E tu chi cazzo sei?”  
“Harry” risposi. “Liam Payne?” domandai.  
Mi rise in faccia. “La fama mi precede?”  
Sebbene fosse così, negai e “no, lo hai urlato poco fa, e mi hai svegliato” lo fronteggiai. Con sincerità, non seppi affatto dove venne fuori tutta quella grinta. A scuola ero sempre stato quel genere di ragazzo abbastanza sveglio da mettersi in disparte, in silenzio, per lasciar passare i gradassi. Ma lì dentro ero così stanco di quel silenzio, dei miei pensieri, da sentire dentro la necessità di travolgermi e sfogarmi. Permisi a me stesso di farlo. Con un sociopatico. Ero abbastanza ingenuo.  
Liam mi sorrise a mezza bocca, studiandomi come se fosse quasi attratto, illuminato, da me. Si morse un labbro e “anche tu sociopatico?” mi chiese, quasi sfidandomi felice.  
Per la prima volta non ebbi timore di dire chi fossi ad alta voce, senza dovermi nascondere. Lui era sociopatico, era la sua malattia mentale.  
Per quanto mi riguardava, invece, “no, omosessuale” risposi ed era la mia identità, e affermarglielo senza problemi raggelò quel sorriso beffardo che osservai orgoglioso prima di chiudergli la porta in faccia.  
Vidi con la coda dell’occhio, prima di chiudermi nella mia camera, Louis sorridere alla vista di quel primo incontro tra me e Liam; era poggiato sul muro con le braccia conserte e l'aria soddisfatta.  
Così, addossato alla porta con la testa alzata verso il soffitto, sperai di aver conquistato la sua approvazione: perché solo in quel caso avrei potuto fare sogni tranquilli la notte.

***

  
Quando entrai nella sala principale mi guardai attorno cercando un volto familiare che non trovai. Con lo sguardo rivolto a terra, distrutto da quella consapevolezza, mi avvicinai alla piccola libreria. L’infermiera mi aveva detto che il dottore mi avrebbe ricevuto nel pomeriggio, perciò quella mattina ero libero di fare ciò che volevo.  
Non che avessi molta scelta, dopotutto.  
Quel secondo giorno conobbi John e Paul, il duo inseparabile contro cui ero andato a sbattere il giorno prima mentre giocavano a scacchi. Ovunque fosse John, c’era anche Paul e se Paul si trovava in un determinato punto di quel manicomio, il motivo era da ricercare soltanto nella presenza dell’eccentrico John al suo fianco.  
Immaginai quale potesse essere il disturbo di Paul, ma non chiesi mai ad entrambi cosa avessero perché non era importante. In qualche modo straordinario, erano le persone più normali che trovai, ma con le quali interagii di meno, purtroppo.

  
_John era blu e Paul arancione, perché Van Gogh affermava che non esisteva blu senza giallo o l’arancione e quindi per me fu così facile deciderlo che non mi rifiutai di crederlo e concordare col pittore.  
Vedevo John di questa tonalità perché i tratti della sua personalità simboleggiavano tutto ciò che potesse essere associato all’eleganza.  
Era un nobile nella sua colta istruzione. Aveva sangue blu, perché non si poteva mai replicare, se non concordando, a ciò che egli affermasse. In tutto ciò, però, era eccentrico e particolare. Rimasi particolarmente ammaliato, quando ebbi modo di parlare con lui.  
Paul, nella freddezza di quel colore che avevo associato a John, non poteva essere altro se non una tonalità calda, opposta in contrasto e complementare al blu, ovvero l’arancione.  
Risultava un po’ sciocco come personaggio, a causa del suo disturbo dipendente di personalità, un po’ debole perfino. Paul pendeva dalle labbra di John, non c’era che d’ammetterlo. E benché quest’ultimo spesso si dichiarasse infastidito dalla sua presenza, io capii subito che John aveva bisogno che ci fosse, che Paul lo seguisse e alimentasse così le sue inconfutabili ragioni. E per quanto gli costasse ammetterlo, anche John riconosceva la ragione del pittore fiammingo: non c’era blu senza l’arancione._   


  
“Bel modo di far tacere l’esibizionista” si presentò John, mentre sceglievo dallo scaffale una lettura per quella uggiosa mattinata. Scoprii più tardi che fosse un bene essere simpatico a quell’uomo, perché ciò significava avere la sua pace.  
“Io sono John”.  
“E io Paul!” seguì subito dopo l’altro uomo. Guardai entrambi e abbozzai un sorriso di circostanza.  
“Har-” cominciai.  
“Harry Styles, sì, lo sappiamo” mi anticipò Paul, ricevendo in risposta la mia espressione scioccata e il rimprovero sottoforma di occhiataccia del collega. “Paul?” disse poi, mentre io tacevo senza sapere se fissarli o cercare – o almeno fingere di farlo – il libro adatto per la mia lettura.  
“Dimmi tutto, John”.  
“Ho fame, potresti cercarmi qualcosa da mangiare?” replicò celere, mentre mi fissava piuttosto interessato. Soltanto alla risposta di Paul, John spostò lo sguardo su di lui: “George mi deve un favore e tu lo sai quanto detesti che le situazioni non gli tornino-”  
“Paul” lo riprese, fermandolo con una mano alzata.  
“Vado!” urlò, scappando via.  
John sorrise mentre lo guardava dirigersi verso George. Lo seguii anche io con lo sguardo, riuscendo finalmente a capire chi fosse il tanto rinomato ragazzo di cui Niall si fidava così tanto. Sedeva composto vicino a un tavolino mentre metteva in ordine una fila di matite appena temperate.  
Rimasti soli, John si mise comodo prima di tornare a parlare, poggiandosi ad uno degli scaffali che coincideva all’altezza delle sue spalle, incrociò le gambe una sull’altra e infine le braccia al petto. Mi guardò e lo feci anch’io, notando una sigaretta incastrata sul suo orecchio. Mi sorrise, mentre io ero distratto dai suoi occhiali tondi. “Allora, cosa stai cercando?” mi disse, riportandomi alla realtà.  
“Uhm, una lettura tranquilla…” spiegai, facendo finta di riprendere la ricerca.  
John si sbrigò a ricomporsi dandosi modo di guardare la piccola libreria e mi cercò un libro. “Tieni” mi consegnò.  
Lessi il titolo. Non era ciò che cercavo.  
“Non mi pare un genere di lettura tranquilla” ironizzai, per poi guardarlo negli occhi. Ciò che captai gelò l’espressione divertita: sul suo volto vi trovai indisposizione.  
“Lo leggerò” perciò continuai.  
“Ottimo!” esclamò John tornando a sorridermi e stringendomi con una mano la spalla.  
“Starei leggendo, io” si intromise la voce di Louis. Mi irrigidii immediatamente, mentre John guardava oltre le mie spalle.  
“Louis, caro, non ti avevo neppure visto. Ti mimetizzi così bene con la poltrona!” lo prese in giro John, mentre io lo scongiuravo in silenzio di non farlo.  
Lo sentii sbuffare e produrre un versetto di disappunto per ciò che John aveva detto e tremai un po’ quando mi voltai a osservarlo.  
Ci scambiammo uno di quegli sguardi che nessuno mai vorrebbe affrontare nella vita, perché quelle iridi azzurre potevano pur essere dipendenza, ma erano anche terribilmente agghiaccianti.

_Louis con uno sguardo sembrava entrarti dentro, modificarti laddove qualcosa andava storto per i suoi canoni, e uscire senza chiedere il permesso._

  
Quando lui tornò a guardare l’uomo alle mie spalle, io mi permisi di respirare.

  
_Come poteva un uomo farmi un simile effetto e darmi poi in cambio delle sensazioni così contrastanti, non lo riuscivo a capire. Potevo soltanto consolarmi all’idea che Louis fosse grigio e che forse proprio per questo riusciva a gettarmi addosso una valigia piena di emozioni così contrastanti fra loro._   


  
Quando John riprese il discorso, tornai alla realtà scombussolato, e le sue parole non furono affatto di aiuto.  
“Oh, ho capito” disse. Io lo guardai mentre fissava Louis, imperturbabile come sempre. “Vedi di accettarlo presto, ragazzo.” Continuò, facendomi accigliare. Guardai di sottecchi Louis, ma come sempre non mi diede alcuna risposta. John sembrava stesse parlando al muro, perché Louis non aveva alcuna intenzione di controbattere.  
“È una cosa che doveva capitare, prima o poi” concluse il nobile, divertito, che senza salutare, se ne andò dirigendosi verso il giradischi muto.  
Ebbi paura a farlo, ma fu più forte di me quando tornai a guardare il mio compagno di stanza. Mi rilassai quando constai che fosse tornato alla sua lettura, ignorando me e la mia confusione causata prima da quello sguardo poi da quell’ultimo monologo che, in qualche modo, doveva essere non solo riferito a Louis, ma anche a me.  
“Passerai ancora molto tempo a fissarmi?” mi domandò d’improvviso Louis, prendendomi in contropiede. Scattai sul posto e “no, m-meglio se vado via. Sì.” risposi per poi scappare.

***

  
_Quello stesso pomeriggio iniziai la mia terapia.  
Cominciò l’inganno. Uscito da quella stanza ero perfino rilassato e tranquillo e questo perché credetti che quella sarebbe stata la routine dei miei giorni.  
Mi sbagliavo. O meglio, quella sarebbe potuta essere così se solo avessi continuato a rigare dritto, dando l’impressione di star guarendo._  
  
“Buon pomeriggio, Harry”.  
“Salve dottore” risposi, chiudendo la porta e girandomi a leggere la targhetta in argento posta sulla scrivania: _Dottor Tom Unwelcome._  
Avrei dovuto trovarlo divertente perché avevo come dottore un Tom Sgradito, ma in quel momento, smosso dall’agitazione, nemmeno ci pensai.  
“Chiamami pure Tom” fu cordiale con me, ma basandomi sul suo colore, che intercettai all'istante, non mi convinsi, non mi fidai.  
“Preferisco Dottore”.  
Lui fece un cenno d’assenso e mi sorrise.  
“Allora, come ti è sembrato l’arrivo qui?” fu la prima domanda che mi pose. Esitai sorridendo impacciato. Dovevo rispondere sinceramente o dire una bugia a fin di bene?  
Ci pensai attentamente, guardandolo fino a quando il mio silenzio non divenne imbarazzante e sgusciai via cercando di concentrarmi su altro.  
“Puoi essere assolutamente sincero con me”.  
E lo feci, non sapendo più contenere quella massa di malumore che avevo nella pancia.  
“Terribile. Appena sono arrivato ho avuto a che fare con uno schizofrenico- e condivido la stanza con uno che ha probabilmente ucciso la propria famiglia senza pietà... poi mi sono messo contro un probabile sociopatico e- sono circondato da persone con dei disturbi mentali! Veri disturbi mentali!” mi ero lasciato andare senza pensarci e come sempre, avevo parlato lentamente, gesticolando un po' troppo.  
Il Dottore mi guardò mentre io riprendevo fiato. Si stuzzicò la barba e mi sorrise cordialmente. “Pensi che l’omosessualità non sia un disturbo mentale?”  
Mi morsi un labbro e stentai a dare una risposta per un lungo istante. “Harry?” mi richiamò all’attenzione.  
“Non sono pazzo, credo sia una inclinazione, una libertà che ogni uomo o donna ha il diritto di esercitare" affermai in un sibilo. Nonostante l’esitazione, credetti di aver avuto la meglio in quel confronto, ma il modo in cui mi osservò il dottore e il modo in cui continuò a parlarmi, mi fece capire che avevo perso dal momento in cui avevo firmato quei documenti al mio ingresso in quel manicomio.  
“Eppure siamo qui, no?” mi rispose semplicemente. Annuii impercettibilmente. “Quindi c’è bisogno di un aiuto perché c’è qualcosa che non va” continuò.  
“È inutile ciò che penso, è questo che mi sta dicendo? Non sono libero di scegliere per me stesso?”  
Il dottore negò.  
Era assurda la situazione e la pacatezza con cui stavamo parlando. Ma se avessi urlato e fatto la parte del pazzo non sarei andato certamente a mio favore. E la sua, come già detto, era una maschera.  
Volevo mantenere la calma, e in un certo senso mi ero arreso alla volontà dei miei genitori e di tutti quegli sconosciuti.  
“Tu sei libero di sbagliare, Harry. Entrando qui, però, hai concesso a noi la possibilità di correggerti” affermò calmo.  
Eccola lì, l’imposizione alla quale mi sarei dovuto piegare.  
“Ma non preoccuparti, per adesso saranno dei semplici colloqui. Parteciperai a tutte le iniziative dell’istituto, come qualsiasi altro qui dentro, e verrai da me tre volte alla settimana per parlare. Troveremo l’insorgere del problema con delle semplici chiacchierate. Solo questo. Vedrai, andrà tutto bene e ben presto potrai tornartene a casa”.

  
_Uscii da quello studio psicologicamente distrutto, ma gli credevo e quindi non me ne accorsi. Non avevo più speranze di poter essere me stesso, né avevo sperato di averne._   
_Tom Unwelcome era marrone. Un arancione appassito, un colore che per vivere si era mascherato per apparire diverso da ciò che in realtà era. Era un finto arancione e per questo falso._   
_Non mi fidavo assolutamente di lui, ma dovetti stare alle sue regole._   


***

  
_Quando sei chiuso in luogo e non hai orari, impegni o qualsiasi cosa che fai nella vita reale, il tempo non esiste più. Le mattine si mischiano alla sera e un martedì potrebbe benissimo sembrarti un mercoledì, e così via._   
_Anche per me fu così. Vivevo quei giorni nell’inquietudine e nel disagio di non sentirmi nel posto giusto, nonostante tutti pensassero il contrario, e un mese passò via senza che me ne rendessi conto._   
_Mi avevano fatto partecipare alle lezioni di ginnastica posturale per sfogare le tensioni fisiche e quelle mentali._   
_Allestirono più volte una sala solo per permetterci di disegnare e sfoggiare la nostra arte folle, per sfogare la nostra peculiare inclinazione alla follia. Io, però, ero negato e quindi mi sporcai soltanto di tutti i colori a cui potevo attingere._   
_In quel mese non avevo stretto alcun tipo di particolare legame con nessuno; a volte qualcuno mi si avvicinava curioso per parlarmi, ma non ero mai io a fare il primo passo._   
_Le teorie su quale potesse essere il disturbo di Louis continuavano a essere ipotizzate un po' da tutti, e di lui in quei giorni potei scoprire poco o nulla. La notte non parlavamo mai. Per me era come condividere la stanza con il vuoto, perché Louis si girava sempre verso il muro e alla mattina, al mio risveglio, non c’era più._   


  
Quel particolare giorno di fine Novembre fu intenso da vivere: cominciò malissimo, finì peggio.  
Quella mattina facemmo ginnastica. Ci assegnarono una tuta bianca e scialba e fummo condotti nella solita stanza – palestra – in cui facevamo lezione.  
Tutti i visi che avevo visto più spesso mi circondavano, mentre Taylor ci spiegava cosa avremmo dovuto fare.  
Era particolarmente entusiasta ed euforica mentre ci spiegava che “oggi faremo ginnastica a coppie!”.  
La reazione non fu la stessa per tutti. Giusto Niall sembrò contento quanto l’infermiera bionda. George negò categoricamente “io non mi faccio toccare dagli umani”, mentre Paul si era già messo al fianco di John, piuttosto seccato, senza replicare nulla più di un’evidente contrarietà remissiva – considerato che almeno poteva avere a che fare con l’unico che lo infastidiva meno.  
“Io posso farlo con Josh?” esclamò lo schizofrenico che, però, dopo il diniego dell’infermiera, non insistette come se sapesse già la risposta.  
Liam si era poi avvicinato con vispe intenzioni a Niall che aveva tremato fuggendo verso Richard: meglio un bugiardo cronico di un sociopatico dall’aria pericolosa.  
Composte le altre coppie di cui non mi curai, rimanemmo senza compagno io, George, Louis e Liam.  
Quando, però, Niall si pentì della scelta perché il bugiardo cronico aveva già incominciato a inventarsi delle sue incredibili capacità di contorsionista, lasciò che George avesse a che fare con l’unico al quale negli anni aveva stranamente permesso di avvicinarsi, Richard, e Liam tornò a sorridere strafottente facendo coppia con Niall.  
Rimanemmo perciò io e Louis: lui dalla parte destra della palestra che fissava Taylor, con gli occhi aperti e fissi come se volesse dissociarsi da quella situazione, e io a sinistra che, se fino a quel momento non avevo avuto alcuna reazione perché “tanto nessuno vuole avere a che fare con un omosessuale”, poi iniziai immediatamente a sudare freddo all’idea di dover essere a diretto contatto proprio con lui.  
Taylor ci fece segno di avvicinarci per fare coppia ma Louis non si mosse, così mi avvicinai io. Esitavo come se mi scappasse la pipì e stessi per farmela sotto.  
“Mi dispiace” fu la prima cosa che gli dissi. Lui mi guardò di sbieco e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Dio, non scusarti, Harry” mi rimproverò.  
“Scus-” continuai, bloccandomi quando i suoi occhi trafissero i miei col consiglio che se avessi terminato quella semplice parola non avrei più avuto una gola da poter usare. Mandai giù il boccone e diventai paonazzo per la paura e la vergogna.  
Non era colpa mia se di fronte a lui mi sentivo inadeguato e cacasotto.  
“In ogni caso, eri l’unica persona con cui avrei potuto fare questa dannata lezione” sputò Louis, così celere che mi fu difficile seguirlo.  
“Come?” chiesi, infatti. Lui mi guardò.  
“Niente, ascoltiamo cosa dobbiamo fare” mi consigliò, facendo un cenno col capo verso Taylor, mentre le sue mani, che aveva torturato fino a quel momento come me, sparivano dentro le tasche dei pantaloni della tuta.  
“Partiremo da un riscaldamento del collo, perciò sedetevi con le gambe incrociate, dandovi le spalle in modo che le schiene siano l’una appoggiata a quella dell’altro” spiegò ed eseguimmo senza parlare.  
Io controllai più volte, rapido per non farmi accorgere, se Louis si fosse seduto e messo in posizione per potermi avvicinare senza disturbarlo. Così, quando poggiai la schiena, lo feci il più lentamente possibile, centimetro dopo centimetro fino a quando non lo sentii poggiato sulla mia schiena.  
“Puoi fare anche meno delicatamente, non sono di porcellana” mi disse, burlandosi di me con un tono divertito. Io sbuffai silenziosamente, avvampando. Cavolo, se ero nervoso.  
“Bene! Ora, dovete girare il collo prima a destra e poi a sinistra, poggiandovi completamente sulla spalla dell’altro, in modo da ritrovarvi guancia a guancia col vostro compagno”.  
Sbarrai gli occhi e fissai Taylor per dieci secondi prima di capire che aveva detto sul serio. Lo sentii ancora ridacchiare e sbuffai nuovamente. Quel giorno, stranamente, a Louis doveva girargli per il verso giusto perché sembrava di buon umore.  
Quando iniziammo l’esercizio, ovviamente, andammo a sbattere testa contro testa e “Ouch! Prima a destra, Harry” fui rimproverato da quella voce delicata. Mi maledii nuovamente: perché non riuscivo a combinarne una giusta?  
Ci ritrovammo guancia contro guancia, mentre io fissavo agitato verso l’alto, trattenendo la voglia di abbassare lo sguardo per vedere se Louis mi stesse fissando. Cacciai l’aria fuori mentre tornavamo entrambi alla propria posizione per poi inclinare il capo a sinistra e carezzarci, una seconda volta, guancia contro guancia.  
“Le tue gote vanno in fiamme” si burlò di me, permettendomi di guardalo prima di tornare col capo alzato. “Ma stai zitto” sbottai, raggelando per la mia stessa reazione.  
Ero uno stupido che andavo a rispondere a un pazzo potenzialmente molto pericolo?  
“Sei bipolare, Harry, oltre che omosessuale?” mi domandò, quando fummo di nuovo con i capi chini sulle spalle. Lo osservai titubante ma Louis sorrideva ancora. Mi rilassai appena, mentre piccole scosse pizzicavano le mie guance combacianti di nuovo con quelle di Louis. Aveva una pelle morbida.  
“No…”  
“Perché ogni tanto viene fuori questa grinta sfacciata-”  
“Mi disp-” lo bloccai, mentre continuavamo con l’esercizio.  
“Non era un rimprovero, dovresti farti rispettare. E ti ho già detto di non dire che ti dispiace” tagliò corto lui.  
Non ebbi modo di replicare.  
“Ora, raggiungendo con una mano il ginocchio dell’altro dovete far roteare di novanta gradi la schiena”.  
L’ennesimo attimo di panico mi bloccò immobile, dando così modo a Louis di cominciare al posto mio. Si girò verso di me, alla mia destra, e con una mano strinse il mio ginocchio.  
Tremai come una foglia a quel contatto e nuovamente provai così tante emozioni contrastanti da sentirmi in un vortice tanto inteso da togliermi il fiato. Quando fu il mio turno, strinsi il ginocchio di Louis piano, come se non avessi forza, mentre sentivo la mia schiena scricchiolare.  
Continuammo così e più Louis toccava quello stesso punto, più io mi sentivo terribilmente male.  
Il guaio, però, era che in quelle sensazioni non c’era solo terrore, paura, ma anche assurda attrazione, un incredibile desiderio che Louis mi stringesse in altri mille luoghi, ovunque, sul mio corpo.  
Stavo impazzendo.  
“Ora” intervenne Taylor, portandomi alla realtà. “Mettetevi sulle punte dei piedi, rimanendo piegati, schiena contro schiena. E uno alla volta, vi poggiate sulla schiena del compagno che, ovviamente, si ritroverà carponi sul pavimento”.  
Lo facemmo senza dire nulla e questo peggiorò la mia situazione. Sentire tutto il suo peso sulla mia schiena, con i suoi capelli a solleticarmi dolcemente poco più in basso della nuca, mi fece sentire elettrico e schizzato. Sentivo le mie mani irrigidirsi deluse di non poter toccare quel corpo, il mio fiato farsi affaticato perché trattenevo il respiro nei momenti sbagliati, sotto sforzo.  
Quando mi rilassai sulla sua schiena, la situazione planò totalmente perché tutto il mio corpo si svegliò come richiamato da una lenta danza invitante.  
Era da più di un mese che non toccavo un corpo che mi attraeva e Louis, nonostante i sentimenti di paura che mi urlavano di stargli il più lontano possibile, si faceva desiderare dal mio corpo e dalla mia testa.  
E l’ultimo esercizio fu l’apice del disastro.  
“Ora, in piedi tutti quanti!” ordinò Taylor. Io mi agitai e mi nascosi perché un leggero gonfiore nei pantaloni spuntava facendomi vergognare come un ladro. Si era trattato di soli e innocui sfioramenti con la pelle di Louis e io mi ero eccitato come un ragazzino.  
Quando l’infermiera spiegò l’esercizio, desiderai di avere una tomba nella quale potermi sotterrare per nascondermi.  
“Uno dei due dovrà dare le spalle al proprio compagno e lasciarsi prendere per mano, dopodiché dovrà abbassarsi, lasciando tese le gambe”.  
Rimasi di spalle a Louis, ghiacciato dalla descrizione di quel nuovo esercizio. Louis fece subito il pensiero che fosse lui a dover cominciare e quando mi si avvicinò, strofinando il suo corpo e le sue parti basse sul mio coccige, sentii il cuore esplodermi nel petto: era la fine.  
Mi prese le mani, mettendo le sue sopra le mie e mi fiatò sul collo un “pronto?” al quale non risposi, troppo confuso e impegnato a non scoppiare in un isterismo da prima donna.  
Volevo scappare.  
Faticai ad annuire, mentre avevo preso a mordere duramente il labbro inferiore, sperando bastasse per sgonfiare quel rigonfiamento sempre più concitato nei miei pantaloni.  
Mi chinai verso il basso senza respirare e percepii tutto. Chiusi gli occhi e non respirai. Nonostante questo, il membro moscio di Louis stuzzicava le mio fondoschiena, strisciando e salendo verso l’alto, facendomi scoppiare l’anima.  
Stavo tremando e le mani mi sudavano. Louis si accorse di tutto questo, ma non disse nulla. Nemmeno quando facendo a cambio, non potei più evitare che sentisse anche lui cosa mi aveva provocato.  
Non potevo scusarmi, né dirgli quanto mi dispiacesse. Louis mi guardò con la coda degli occhi, trafiggendomi con le sue iridi azzurre che mi provocarono anche in quel momento dei capogiri. Fu lui a prendermi di nuovo le mani, intrecciandole alle sue, come se avesse intuito il perché della mia poca attenzione a tutto ciò che stava accadendo e il fatto che il mio corpo stesse cedendo a quelle terribili sensazioni. Si schiacciò a me e capii che lo stava facendo per dirmi che non era un problema; lo ringraziai con uno sguardo commosso, perché non credevo fosse una persona così gentile, anzi, il primo pensiero che mi aveva colto ancora prima di perdere il senno, era stato proprio la preoccupazione che iniziasse a urlare per deridermi di fronte a tutti. Ora potevo finalmente fidarmi di lui.  
Quando si chinò e la mia erezione frizionò contro il suo sedere sodo e poi sulla sua schiena, tremai e delle piccole scosse di piacere mi fecero spaventare tantissimo: ci mancava che venissi proprio lì, in quel momento. Trattenni un gemito.  
Rimasi concentrato e pensai a qualcos’altro per distrarmi, per tentare che quella situazione scandalosa non si conducesse nella fine catastrofica che sapevo mi attendesse, ma poi accadde quello che mi risparmiò la figuraccia.  
“SOLO JOSH PUò CHIAMARMI MISTER GOCKY!”  
Mi divincolai immediatamente da Louis e lui si fece subito davanti a me, come per nascondermi dalla folla di persone che, però, avevano già puntato gli occhi su Niall che, con le mani attorno al collo di Liam, tentava di strangolarlo.  
Guardai preoccupato la scena. Volevo intervenire, ma sapevo di non poterlo fare. Louis, davanti a me, non sembrava scosso da ciò che accadeva, ma naturalmente ormai potevo benissimo pensare che la sua fosse solo una facciata.  
Mi concentrai su Niall, gli occhi iniettati di sangue mentre delle lacrime riversavano da quel blu ora acceso di rabbia. Liam rideva, come se quelle mani gli facessero il solletico.  
“Mister Gocky, o forse sarebbe meglio Miss!” ripeté, ridendo. “Dimmi, quando lo avete scelto questo nomignolo? Mentre immaginavi che ti stesse facendo una sega?” lo provocò Liam per infiammare la sua rabbia. Taylor era subito scappata a chiamare altri due infermieri che arrivarono dividendoli velocemente. Io chiusi gli occhi, fingendo di non aver sentito quelle parole.  
Niall tentò più volte di divincolarsi dalla stretta dell’infermiere, piangendo e urlando “mi vendicherò! Solo Josh può chiamarmi in quel modo! Solo Josh! Mi vendicherò, sociopatico bastardo!”  
Avrei dovuto ringraziare che fosse accaduto una cosa del genere, ma non lo feci. Avrei preferito che tutti notassero la mia erezione, piuttosto che Niall soffrisse così atrocemente. Quando fu portato via, continuò a piangere e a disperarsi in foga ad una crisi. Lo calmarono con un sedativo, ma questo non gli impedì di smettere di piangere.  
Mi consolai all’idea che Josh, in qualche modo, gli fosse sempre accanto.  
  
Uscimmo tutti insieme e fummo ricondotti nella sala principale, io chiesi il permesso di andare in bagno e poco prima di prendere la direzione diversa dalla massa, guardai Louis che, con le mani calate nelle tasche, mi osservò distrattamente prima di girarsi e seguire tutti gli altri.  
Dopo tutto quello che era successo, potevo ancora considerarlo pericoloso o potevo permettermi di credere che ci fosse una relazione amichevole? Per paura, non mi diedi risposta. Arrivai in bagno e mi sciacquai il viso con acqua fredda. Quando uscii, sentii ancora lo strazio di Niall mentre piangeva e mi sentii affliggere dal malumore. Lo sentii piangere e urlare per tutto il giorno, dall’isolamento, in fondo al corridoio principale, nel quale lo chiusero, mentre Liam, vittima in quel disordine, se ne girava libero con l’aria da vincente, raccontando dell’accaduto con grande divertimento.

  
_Quella sera, dopo aver preso le medicine senza mandarle giù e nascondendole poi come sempre nella tasca del pigiama, mi infilai nella stanza e mi sdraiai sul letto. Avevo la necessità di ringraziare Louis per quello che aveva fatto per me, ma ancora una volta come tutte quelle in cui ci avevo ripensato, finii per dispiacermi per Niall.  
Alla sola idea che fosse ancora in isolamento mi faceva torcere lo stomaco in delle strette tipiche di chi vuole vomitare e liberarsi dello schifo che ha dentro. Tutti, benché si fingessero sordi, lo sentivano piangere in quella stanza. Nessuno sembrava voler fare qualcosa. Io sarei voluto andare lì per consolarlo, dirgli una parola di conforto, ma non mi fu concesso. Provai a chiedere alle infermiere ma ricevetti in risposta un categorico cenno di diniego col capo._   
_Non fu permesso a nessuno e, ancora una volta, sperai che Josh fosse lì con lui._   


  
Quando Louis mi raggiunse nella stanza, scattai sul posto e mi misi a sedere. Lui mi guardò di striscio, ma non disse niente. Si distese sul letto, sputò le sue pastiglie nascondendole nella federa del cuscino e si girò verso il muro, come sempre.  
Lo guardai per due minuti, indeciso se parlargli oppure no. Quando trovai coraggio, riuscii soltanto a dire un “L-louis…” che mi morì in gola. Sperai non mi avesse udito, ma quando lui fece un mugugno e si girò verso di me, non avevo più scuse per tacere.  
“Ti volevo ringraziare per quello che hai fatto oggi per me…” parlai lentamente, scandendo ogni parola. Mi bagnai le labbra secche, passandoci la lingua e mi ritrovai a gesticolare, come facevo sempre quando ero nervoso e poco concentrato. “E anche se mi hai detto che non devo chiederti scusa, né dirti che mi dispiace, io devo scusarmi per ciò che mi è successo e dirti che mi dispiace” mi grattai il capo e mi morsi un labbro. “Non deve essere mai, mh, un piacere per un altro uomo… insomma… è soltanto che- io-” iniziai a cianciare con le parole e alla fine tacqui, perché non sapevo affatto come continuare.  
“Farfugli troppo” fu la sua risposta. “Non mi devi dire nulla, sono cose che accadono. Così come a te a chiunque altro”.  
“Ma…”  
“Harry, voglio dormire” concluse, girandosi di nuovo verso il muro e chiudendo la conversazione.  
Sbattei le palpebre incerto per poi sdraiarmi di nuovo sul letto e sospirare.  
Louis mi lasciava sempre senza parole: cosa volevano dire le sue parole? Era un semplice “non è un problema” o un più complesso “Non c’è nessuna differenza per me, né se sei eterosessuale o omosessuale”?  
“Controllo!” fu l’intrusione dell’infermiera.  
Mi addormentai con quel dubbio.  
  
Fui risvegliato nel cuore della notte da una mano che mi scuoteva per le spalle. Balzai a sedere e sbattei gli occhi più volte prima di mettere a fuoco il viso barbuto di Liam.  
Sgranai gli occhi e mi fu tappata subito la bocca, come se sapesse che stessi per urlare. Mugugnai qualcosa, mentre tentavo di guardare verso il letto di Louis. Liam mi fece segno con un indice sulla sua bocca di non urlare. “Non urlare e io ti lascio libero”. Mi arresi e annuii. Quando mi tolse la mano e si allontanò, vidi Louis girato verso di me con gli occhi semichiusi e piuttosto seccato per quella intrusione, ma affatto preoccupato.  
“Cosa vuoi?” chiesi, guardando il sociopatico. Liam sorrise e “ho addormentato Gertrude con i sonniferi” affermò. Louis sbuffò e si girò dall’altra parte. “Scommetto che la ninfomane è riuscita a scappare, questa sera” borbottò poi con tono gelido e sfrontato.  
“Sta zitto, Louis. Tu non sei invitato”.  
Ero confuso. “A cosa non è invitato?” domandai, grattandomi il capo e sbadigliando. “Ad una gita fuori, ti faccio conoscere delle ragazze” esclamò.  
Louis ridacchiò divertito ma non si girò per comunicarci ciò che lo stava rallegrando. “Magari è la volta buona che torni sulla retta via” continuò Liam, fingendo di non sentire l’altro che li stava deridendo.  
“Ne dubito” borbottai, Louis sghignazzò ancora. Liam mi fissò serioso, poi scoppiando “avanti, abbiamo bisogno di un palo” disse.  
Mi accigliai.  
“Avete?” farfuglia e solo in quel momento inquadrai sul ciglio della porta Richard, piuttosto divertito, mentre sembrava non vedesse l’ora di uscire di lì per divertirsi come Liam gli aveva promesso. “Oh” esclamai. “Perché io?”  
Liam sbuffò come se fosse infastidito da tutte quelle domande. “Harry, devi venire, smettila di fare domande!”  
Louis si voltò a guardarmi. Non seppi mai cosa si aspettò da me, ma probabilmente lo delusi quando “va bene” risposi, perché si rigirò nuovamente verso il muro e non disse nient’altro.  
“Forza, allora, metti un paio di scarpe, il cappotto e andiamo!”  
Annuii e mi sbrigai a seguirli, evitando di pensare a Louis e al suo comportamento. 

  
_Mi sentivo sempre giudicato da lui, ma dovevo smetterla. Louis non era nessuno per me per il quale mi importasse cosa pensasse; era solo il ragazzo che nascondeva la sua indole gentile e che rifiutava qualsiasi connessione umana._   


  
Uscire da quel manicomio non fu difficile e io ebbi per la prima volta modo di scoprire quanto l’edificio maschile fosse vicino a quello femminile. Il giardino che mi aveva mostrato Taylor era ciò che ci divideva. Fu lì che ci incontrammo con le tre ragazze che avevano appuntamento con Liam.  
Arrivammo fino alla rete che delineava i confini fino ad arrivare ad un punto coperto da un albero. Lì dietro infatti era stata maneggiata la rete in modo che la gente potesse passarci attraverso.  
Conobbi principalmente Perald, l’unica con cui rimasi a parlare. Vidi di striscio Maureen, che Richard si affrettò a portare dietro un cespuglio e intercettai Sophia con cui Liam _interloquì_ poco distante da noi.  
“Ciao, io sono Perald” si presentò stringendomi la mano. Le sorrisi cordiale. “Harry” mi presentai.  
“Harry, spero che quei due non ti abbiano illuso di avere un incontro speciale stasera perché, beh, io-” mi disse lei sfacciata e divertita. Capii subito.  
“Sono qui per fare il palo” dissi. Lei annuì veloce, sorridendomi con i suoi occhi chiari “Io per farle rientrare prima che ci scoprano” rispose, mentre gettava uno sguardo verso la compagna Sophia che, senza troppi complimenti, si stava baciando appassionatamente con Liam.  
“Che cosa imbarazzante!” esclamò lei. Mi parve disperata, ma non indagai, né risposi. “Ci sediamo?” proposi. Lei annuì guardandosi intorno, poi avvicinandosi al tronco dell’albero secolare si sedette indicandomi il posto accanto a sé.  
La seguii e rimanemmo in silenzio per la maggior parte del tempo.  
Non lo facemmo apposta, ma Liam e Sophia si erano messi in un punto in cui era impossibile che passassero indifferenti e quindi li fissammo domandandoci quanto fossero spudorati, o meglio, lo feci io, lei aveva tutt’altri pensieri.  
Perald li guardava frustrata, mentre sbuffava e prendeva grossi respiri. Ogni tanto provava a guardare altrove o ad occupare gli occhi da altre immagini, ma alla fine tornava sempre su quei due.  
Liam aveva fatto presto a far scivolare le mani sotto il pigiama di Sophia e lei minuti dopo non si era creata problemi a soddisfarlo con un rapporto orale, piegandosi in ginocchio.  
Se qualcuno fosse arrivato in quel momento, non sarebbe andato a finire bene per nessuno di noi sei.  
“Allora, perché sei pazzo?” mi domandò, quando stanca di quella scena si voltò a guardarmi. La guardai con cipiglio e titubai nel decidere come risponderle.  
“Qual è il tuo disturbo mentale?” specificò. Non ebbi più modo di tentennare così “sono omosessuale” replicai, accendendole lo sguardo. “Oddio, quindi tu” iniziò, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
“Tu da quanto sei innamorata della tua amica?” domandai di slancio, senza pensare che questo potesse farla indispettire.  
Perald esitò tornando a guardare verso Sophia e Liam che, sdraiati sul campo freddo, avevano cominciato a strusciarsi ansimando senza porsi alcun problema di noi.  
“Non sono innamorata…” si giustificò. Ma si abbandonò immediatamente alla verità: “ogni tanto non le basta toccarsi e mi permette di farlo al suo posto” mi disse. “Solo una volta mi ha permesso di baciarla, ha delle labbra morbidissime”.  
Sorrisi, mi ricordò me quando descrivevo Nick.  
“Non la amo,” riprese. “Ma desidero sempre toccarla, baciarla ovunque. A volte mi incanto a fissare il modo in cui parla o sorride, sembra una bambina. E quando cammina, Dio, anche in pigiama sembra la donna più affascinante che i miei occhi abbiano mai potuto vedere in vita mia. È perfetta, lo penseresti anche tu se fossi _normale_ ”.  
Era ormai presa dalla descrizione dei suoi sentimenti che le permisi di sfogarsi in quel flusso di coscienza. L’unica pecca erano quei due che senza problemi avevano incominciato a fare sesso davanti a noi, ansimando e gemendo senza alcun rispetto, sotto una luna che li illuminava, per giunta.  
La lasciai parlare anche per questo, perché forse farlo la distraeva.  
“Ha delle gambe perfette, le ho accarezzate e baciate per ore e per tante notti. Sento ancora la consistenza della sua carne, il suo profumo; sento ancora la sensazione dei suoi lunghi capelli lisci che mi circondano in un abbraccio caldo... Oddio, Harry, ti è mai capitato di desiderare così tanto una persona da volerci fare l’amore sempre, a tutte le ore del giorno e della notte?”  
Negai perché nemmeno con Nick mi era mai successo di provare una sensazione del genere. Mi piaceva baciarlo e starlo ad osservare mentre disegnava. Mi piaceva fare l’amore con lui, ma mi bastava. Nick mi bastava sempre. Il rapporto che mi descrisse lei, era quello di una persona alla quale non bastava mai amare, e io non lo avevo mai provato.  
“Non ti auguro mai di viverlo, perché fa male… Ti fa sentire inadeguata, priva di qualcosa di essenziale addosso. Ti senti come se ti mancasse qualcosa” mi spiegò.  
E allora distinsi il suo colore: rosso. Perald era un rosso vivo di passione, di quella che non si consuma mai. Ed era di un rosso scuro quando parlava di Sophia, la persona di cui – volente o no – era innamorata.  
“Desidero spesso di essere un uomo per poter essere giusta per lei, ma forse non c’è nessuno di giusto per una ninfomane. Non c’è nessuna scelta. Eppure a volte desidero così tanto essere un uomo per poter amare nel modo giusto” concluse. “Tu hai mai desiderato di essere donna, Harry?”  
Negai ancora. “No” farfugliai. In realtà se per quell’amore che non basta sperai che mi accadesse provarlo, nonostante le complicanze, per quel secondo pensiero fui sicuro delle mie certezze: non avrei mai voluto essere qualcuno che non ero per amore di un’altra persona. Ero me stesso, un uomo, e lo sarei stato per sempre.  
Perald sospirò, tornando a guardare la coppia durante l’apice dell’amplesso. Mi girai anch’io, ma scattai col capo a guardare altrove perché quello che vidi mi sconvolse.  
“Forse hanno ragione a dire che siamo malati, quella è la normalità…” borbottò lei, fissandoli, mentre si torturava un labbro e si stringeva le gambe in petto.  
“O forse non è lei quella giusta” dissi io.  
Mi guardò, sorridendomi: “Sei un verginello, Harry” mi burlò.  
“Ma no- io avevo un ragazzo!” esclamai subito. Lei rise divertita per poi negare. “No, intendevo… non ti hanno mai sottoposto alla terapia di avversione, o all’elettroshock, vero?”  
Sgranai gli occhi e negai ancora. “Bene, Harry, non andare mai contro ai loro voleri, perché altrimenti subirai quella tortura. Anche se devi fingere, ricordatelo, non andare mai contro le idee che voglio inculcarti. Quindi io troverò un uomo e tu una donna, prima o poi lo capiremo. Sì…” farneticò.  
Annuii spaventato da quelle parole. Vedevo Perald di un rosso appassito, come una che era spaventata e dimenticava gran parte delle sue memorie felici, del suo vero essere.  
Quando Liam e Sophia si avvicinarono con in faccia le espressioni di chi aveva appena avuto un orgasmo, squadrai Sophia e mi ritrovai la descrizione che Perald aveva fatto di lei poco prima, alla quale aggiunsi un paio di occhi smeraldo che fissavano i miei, meno intensi, in modo curioso e smaliziato.  
Svicolai turbato lo sguardo altrove. Nero.  
“Ancora finocchio?” mi domandò Liam. Io abbassai lo sguardo, mentre Sophia ridacchiava ignara che anche la sua compagna di stanza si sentisse offesa per quell’affermazione.  
“Con chi stai parlando?” rispose la bionda, infatti, ridendo subito dopo. Liam abbozzò un sorriso, mentre Sophia si sedeva accanto all’amica, abbracciandola come se nulla fosse.  
Sophia era un’anima nera. Era elegante, sinuosa come quel – non – colore. Era un’ombra che tutti avrebbero voluto ammirare. Era impossibile non essere affascinati da lei, perché tutti venivano risucchiati, in un modo o nell’altro, dal fascino dell’oscurità.  
Quando anche Maureen e Richard vennero fuori dal cespuglio, soddisfatti quanto i primi due, ce ne ritornammo indietro, ognuno per le proprie strade.  
Salutai Perald con un veloce abbraccio. Le augurai il meglio e le dissi “arrivederci” al quale lei ricambiò con un “addio”.  
Difatti, non ebbi più modo di rivederla.  
  
Una volta rientrati e certi che Gertrude stesse ancora dormendo, Liam e Richard ritornarono nelle proprie stanze, sazi di sesso e soddisfatti. Io, invece, pensieroso su quella conversazione e sull’ultima cosa che Perald mi aveva detto, titubai incerto davanti alla mia stanza.  
Mi venivano i brividi solo a pensarci.  
Poi però pensai a Niall. Forse quella era l’unica occasione per accertarmi che stesse meglio, così sgattaiolai verso la stanza in cui lo avevano rinchiuso, veloce e silenzioso.  
“Niall” lo chiamai quando fui lì davanti. “Hey, Niall” tentai subito dopo. Ci furono attimi colmati dal mio respiro e dal silenzio, poi un “H-Harry?” sentii gracchiare dall’altra parte.  
“Sì, sono io, come stai?” gli domandai. Lo sentii farfugliare e gemere, mentre tirava su col naso.  
“Io…” capii dopo qualche secondo. “Io… non lo vedo più” sentii alla fine e una stretta nello stomaco mi fece sentire parte del dolore che Niall stava provando. “Josh non c’è, è sparito” ripeté, piangendo.  
Misi una mano sulla porta e “Niall, sono i farmaci, mettiti a dormire e-” ma Niall mi fermò.  
“Io lo so che non c’è, che non esiste ma è l’unico, Harry. Josh è l’unico pensiero felice che ho… Io ho bisogno di vederlo. Io non riesco- a perdonarmi che sia morto, io… gli volevo tanto bene”.  
“Lo so, Niall, io l’ho capito. Ma ora dormi un po’, abbandonati alla stanchezza, sei stanco, no?”  
“Sì, sono stanco di piangere… Ma voglio vederlo” rispose in un singhiozzo, tirando poi nuovamente su col naso. Al solo udire la sua voce sembrava un bambino che, per capriccio, aveva pianto tutto il giorno. Ma i suoi non erano capricci e il dolore che avevo nel petto era il minimo rispetto a ciò che doveva star provando quel ragazzo.  
“Ecco, abbandonati al sonno e vedrai che domani Josh sarà di nuovo lì accanto a te” lo rassicurai, mentre una lacrima rigava il mio volto.  
“Hai- hai ragione. Dormirò” rispose. “Buonanotte, Harry”.  
“Buonanotte, Niall” conclusi. 

_“Sogni d’oro, Josh.” Lo sentii dire, mentre me ne andavo nella mia stanza. Abbozzai un sorriso mesto e abbassai lo sguardo verso i miei piedi: quello, in qualche modo, doveva essere un amore che non basta mai. Me lo immaginai, oltre quella porta, un giallo appassito mentre ricercava nel sonno la sua felicità. Perché la tonalità più splendente in Niall era Josh e sperai che le mie parole avessero della verità e che il mattino dopo, finiti gli effetti dei sedativi che gli avevano dato per calmarlo, Niall tornasse ad avere la compagnia del suo migliore amico._

  
Entrai nella stanza che erano le quattro di mattina, mi infilai sotto le coperte e sospirai. Non avrei dormito più, troppo agitato per quella baraonda di pensieri che vorticavano nella mia testa.  
“Cosa sta Niall?” mi domandò Louis, mentre si girava a osservarmi con sguardo assonnato.  
Mi domandai cosa ne sapesse lui della mia visita allo schizofrenico, ma non glielo domandai: “si è messo a dormire” risposi semplicemente.  
“Bene, così domani avrà dimenticato tutto questo e tornerà ad essere se stesso” cianciò, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi.  
“Già” farfugliai. “Louis?” lo richiamai poco dopo. “Mh?”  
“Qual è il tuo disturbo?” chiesi senza più sapermi trattenere dal chiederlo, ero stanco e disinibito. Sperai che quel legame strano fosse abbastanza forte da concedermi la possibilità di conoscere il suo segreto.  
Sperai inutilmente.  
“Sei tu il mio disturbo, Harry” rispose, voltandosi nuovamente verso il muro e tornando a dormire.  
Sorrisi, divertito da quel gioco di parole e affatto indispettito da ciò che mi aveva detto. Mi voltai anch’io di lato, verso il muro, e chiusi gli occhi. “Buonanotte” e fu la prima notte, quella, in cui gliela augurai.  
“Notte” mi rispose. Sorrisi ancora e, stranamente da come avevo detto, crollai e dormii fino alle nove del mattino.

***

  
_Dopo due mesi che ero lì dentro, ricevetti la prima telefonata dei miei genitori. Fu strana, ma non mi aspettavo un comportamento diverso. Parlai con mio padre del tempo e del suo sport preferito, come andava la classifica della seria a e in che posizione fosse la sua squadra preferita. Era arrabbiato per un brutto infortunio di un attaccante, ma onestamente non ci capivo nulla e lo lasciai parlare dicendo di tanto in tanto dei “sì” per farlo continuare._   
_Parlai con mia sorella che mi disse che alle sue amiche aveva raccontato della mia partenza in America, che ero un ragazzo fortunato con un futuro meraviglioso. Si vergognava di me, ma non gliene feci una colpa._   


  
Mia madre fu quella che mi lasciò senza parole e al quale non dissi nulla, se non una risposta alla sua stupida domanda: “Sta funzionando, Harry? La terapia funziona? Stai guarendo?”  
Alla quale risposi mentendo “sì… vedrai che mi faranno uscire presto di questo passo”.  
E per la prima volta, da quando ero lì dentro, sperai di rimanerci ancora per molto tempo.   


  
_La terapia continuava in lunghe chiacchierate col dottore Unwelcome. Avevamo provato varie strade per trovare la causa scatenante i miei perversi interessi. Ipotizzammo un problema genitoriale: avevo un rapporto complicato con mio padre? Capimmo che non era quello._   
_Amavo troppo mia madre?_   
_Soffrivo di un complesso di Edipo?_   
_Credevo che amare lei fosse assolutamente un caso univoco che non mi permetteva di amare altre donne?_   
_Non fu nemmeno quella la risposta: il rapporto con i miei genitori non era affatto un legame ossessivo._   
_Io, d’altra parte, continuavo a seguire il consiglio di Perrie e fingevo. Fingevo un cambiamento, dicevo di non avere più pensieri erotici con protagonisti maschili e, stranamente, ero piuttosto bravo a recitare. Forse perché anche il solo pensiero dell’elettroshock mi faceva tremare come una foglia._   
_Ero così tanto terrorizzato che nei mesi successivi fu il mio incubo ricorrente._   


  
***   


  
Zayn arrivò qualche settimana prima di Natale.  
Quando per la prima volta avevo detto di Liam che non lo conobbi per la furia sociopatica che doveva essere stato, anche se in quei mesi aveva combinato i suoi disordini, lo feci perché quando arrivò Zayn il suo comportamento cambiò radicalmente.  
Probabilmente fui il solo a notarlo, perché erano impercettibili le sue sfumature, ma sicuramente non fui l’unico a percepire quanto miracolo ci fosse nell’arrivo di Zayn.  
Stavamo disegnando, o meglio, per chi come me era veramente negato, cercavamo di far sembrare arte degli schizzi di macchie di colori.  
Niall aveva già ripreso i suoi ritmi di schizofrenico e sembrava aver dimenticato tutto l’accaduto, ora che Josh era tornato al suo fianco. Da quel ormai lontano giorno, però, faceva sempre in modo di ronzare molto lontano dal raggio inglobante di Liam.  
Fu una sorta di destino il fatto che stessimo disegnando e occupando quelle ore in quel modo, quando fece il suo ingresso Taylor scortata da quello che per me fu subito _porpora_.  
“Un attimo di attenzione, ragazzi” ci richiamò all’attenzione. I miei occhi furono subito attratti dalla persona che si muoveva su se stesso, dietro le spalle di Taylor; era alto e magrolino, la carnagione scura, i capelli neri e il viso costantemente riverso verso il basso. Non potei fare a meno di rimanere incuriosito dalla postura chiusa che sembrava mantenere senza mai una sosta. Quando l’infermiera lo presentò, mi tolse ogni dubbio.  
“Lui è Zayn ed è un ragazzo speciale, ha la sindrome di Kanner, più comunemente conosciuta come autismo.”  
“Se io sono un cinquanta percento, Zayn è un cento percento” spiegò chiaramente George. Taylor annuì per poi negare: “Tu hai la sindrome di Asperger, caro. Sei una sorta di lontano parente” rispose per assecondarlo.  
George si accigliò: “No, non siamo imparentati” ma Taylor non rispose, evitando un discorso in cui non ne sarebbero usciti. E lei aveva fretta, tanti giri da fare.  
“Zayn non parla, perciò non importunatelo, se volete comunicare con lui e avvicinarvi, dovete farlo con cautela e ai suoi tempi. Lui vi parlerà, in qualche modo. So che ognuno di voi ha le sue _peculiarità_ qui dentro, ma vi conosco e so che farete i bravi con lui”.  
Ascoltai quelle parole con attenzione, poi osservai Taylor condurre gentilmente Zayn in un posto vuoto sul quale si sedette. La donna gli spiegò cosa stavamo facendo, mettendogli davanti dei fogli e dei pastelli. Zayn mi dava le spalle, ma ebbi l’impressione che davanti a quei colori si aprisse un po’ per mostrare il suo mondo speciale.  
Di questo ebbi la conferma quando vidi i suoi disegni.

  
_Ero particolarmente negato col disegno ma quando guardai ciò che Louis stava disegnando, capii che c’era chi era messo peggio. Si voltò a guardarmi come chiamato dai miei occhi e mi fece una smorfia. Ridacchiai, era da un po’ che sembrava più normale e meno freddo con me; ma i suoi umori erano sempre imprevedibili quindi quando si comportava in quel modo così semplice e naturale, mi gustavo il momento, rimanendo sempre all’erta nelle ore successive._   
_Per un po’ di tempo si sostenne l’idea che Louis fosse bipolare. Fu una tesi che non campò a lungo, anche se probabilmente era molto più probabile rispetto a quella di George che aveva optato per un disturbo dissociativo di personalità, ovvero un disturbo di personalità multipla.  
Era assolutamente vero che Louis a volte sembrasse due persone diverse racchiuse in un corpo, ma se fosse stata quella la sua vera patologia, allora, quei tanti io che vivevano in lui dovevano avere un’organizzazione che non funzionava molto bene, perché Louis sembrava contemporaneamente una persona affetta da diverse, multiple personalità._   


  
Alla fine della lezione, Liam fu il primo ad avvicinarsi a Zayn. Lo guardai rigido sul posto, preoccupato per le intenzioni del sociopatico, sempre imprevedibili e catastrofiche. Aveva il tipico sorrisetto vispo, ma quando fu accanto al nuovo arrivato vidi il suo profilo cambiare completamente espressione. Liam era stupito e io meravigliato di conseguenza.  
Fummo tutti in attesa del peggio ma non accadde nulla. Liam disse semplicemente “bei disegni, Zayn” e andò via. Sembrava scosso.  
Tutti tirarono dei sospiri di sollievo, io invece captai già una differenza. Forse mi sbagliavo, probabilmente mi illudevo che in quella personalità antisociale ci fosse del buono e dell’interesse negli altri, per quanto impossibile, ma ebbi cuore nel dargli una possibilità.  
Niall fu il secondo ad avvicinarsi a lui. Lo fece piano, con riguardo, e “ciao, io sono Niall” disse, ma Zayn si limitò a restare nel suo mondo a disegnare.  
Niall attese. Paziente.  
“A Josh piacciono i tipi _speciali e che sanno disegnare_ , quindi anche a me” concluse, infine. E prima di andarsene “Hey, ma quello sono io!” urlò, provocando nel ragazzo un lamento di gola. “Ops, scusa, non urlerò più. Sono bellissimo, grazie… E, ODDIO!” urlò di nuovo e Zayn si lamentò con voce gutturale ancora una volta.  
“Quello è Josh! Ma come…?” continuò Niall con più calma, ma nel suo tono di voce perdurò la meraviglia. Quando Zayn, alla fine, gli passò il disegno, senza nemmeno guardarlo, Niall lo afferrò di slancio e, ricolmo di gratitudine ,“oh grazie, grazie! Vado subito ad appenderlo sulla spalliera del letto!” affermò con slancio per poi scomparire via dietro la porta.  
Più l’aula si svuotava, più Zayn conosceva nuovi strani individui, continuando nel modo particolare di presentargli il proprio mondo.  
Louis si avvicinò a lui dicendogli soltanto un “ciao”, comportandosi con distacco come aveva fatto con me al mio arrivo. Così pensai che, forse, a quel ragazzo non piacevano le novità, i cambiamenti.  
Fui l’ultimo ad avvicinarmi e Zayn stava ancora disegnando: vidi una testa dai capelli scompigliati e chiari, gli occhi di un intenso azzurro che fissava entrambi, un muro a rinchiuderlo e ombre colorate che volevano essere ascoltate.  
Lo guardai mentre mi passava quel foglio, come se sapesse e leggesse i miei pensieri spesso rivolti e concentrati sul viso dell’uomo che aveva raffigurato. Lo presi e “grazie Zayn, io sono Harry” dissi semplicemente. “Starai bene qui” continuai.  
Lui tornò a disegnare e a quel punto pensai al porpora. Avevo letto la teoria dei colori di Goethe in quel periodo, subito dopo essermi ricordato il discorso che mi aveva fatto Nick, che io non avevo compreso, e capii, ricordando un paragrafo, perché feci quell’associazione: Zayn conteneva in atto e in potenza tutti i colori, così come il porpora. Il suo mondo era a macchie, tutte di tonalità differenti che si mischiavano fra loro, ma ognuna di essa aveva un senso. E lui, nel suo, tramite la nostra percezione, cercava di esprimersi e parlarci.  
Sorrisi mentre lui mi disegnava, ma fui distratto subito da un altro disegno, messo sotto altri fogli. Era quello che Zayn doveva aver fatto quando Liam si era avvicinato. Raffigurava un viso camuffato, avvolto da un’oscurità che quel personaggio ricercava. Accanto a lui, un altro ragazzo, che doveva essere come Zayn vedeva se stesso, gli diceva “Tu sei buono dentro Liam”.  
Su quel nuovo foglio, c’ero io circondato da anime colorate. Quando lo vidi, lo ringraziai e lui mi scrisse: “Harry ciao” per salutarmi.  
Fummo subito amici.

  
_Zayn non faceva altro che disegnare. La mattina lo portavano nella sala principale, lo facevano sedere su un tavolino, con una risma di fogli bianchi, matite, penne e colori e lo lasciavano libero di creare._   
_Ogni tanto qualcuno si avvicinava per osservarlo, ma non potendo comunicare con lui, spesso si stufavano e andavano a cercare la compagni di qualcun altro. Non andava mai in terapia, soltanto di tanto in tanto qualche dottore faceva ingresso in quella sala, come mai accadeva, si sedeva accanto a lui per osservarlo. Ogni volta era un dottore diverso._   
_Sembrava non ci fosse una cura per lui, che dovesse essere così, che andasse bene, ma che per il suo bene dovesse essere tenuto in un posto come quello._   
_Avrei dovuto subito immaginare che i genitori di Zayn non volevano averlo con loro, né crescerlo, considerandolo un problema._   


  
_***_   


  
_A una settimana da Natale facemmo terapia di gruppo. In un cerchio di sedie con a capo un paio di dottori, tra cui anche Tom Unwelcome, ascoltammo e parlammo di come procedevano le cose._   
_Ci vidi ipocrisia in quella riunione, perché ognuno aveva il diritto di passare il turno e non parlare, mentre i dottori in un silenzio tranquillo ascoltavano senza dare le loro opinioni; dal canto mio, presi la palla al balzo, quel giorno, per seguire i consigli di Perald e fingere ciò che loro volevano._   
_Avevo la stupidità di credere che se avessi detto loro di essere guarito, tutto quell’incubo poi sarebbe finito._   
_Pensai, per un momento, ad un Natale a casa, dimenticandomi quanto in realtà non volessi tornarci. Mi illusi che una grande bugia potesse riportarmi alla mia vecchia vita._   


  
Quello che stupì più di tutti fu Liam che “è passato più di un mese e non ho tentato di evadere” disse, quasi in imbarazzo. Quando si rese conto di avere più di una dozzina di sguardi addosso, si ricompose e rise, sforzandosi, “questo non vuol dire che io non ci riproverò” ironizzò.  
“Josh, non ridere!” fu la risposta di Niall, che mi sedeva accanto e che aveva parlato per primo, mentendo di non vedere il suo amico e scusandosi come faceva sempre col diretto interessato. Lo sentii solo io e sorrisi, perché ciò significava che, se Josh non aveva più problemi con Liam, anche a Niall doveva non averne più.  
Guardai con la coda dell’occhio verso Zayn, seduto vicino a Liam, che continuava a disegnare, ondulando col busto a destra e a sinistra. Percepii anche lo sguardo del sociopatico che, notando i disegni del ragazzo, abbozzò un sorriso che proprio non riuscì a smorzare.  
Forse Zayn aveva ragione, dopotutto; ma in ogni caso, Liam aveva una persona accanto a sé che miracolosamente migliorava il suo carattere. Che lo facesse per piacere a Zayn o per non deluderlo o per se stesso, non contava molto, era importante che grazie a lui non ci fossero più disordini, né tensioni. E che i miracoli erano possibili con chiunque.  
Dopo Richard, che aveva appena detto di aver deciso di non mentire più perché un Angelo buono era venuto a fargli visita dicendo che se avesse iniziato a essere sincero, avrebbe avuto una ricompensa, fu il turno di Louis, che passò con un semplice cenno del capo. Osservai prima lui, poi i dottori che scrivevano, con un’espressione sobria, un pensiero che non doveva essere la prima volta, quella, in cui l’avevano formulato.  
Ebbi come l’impressione che Louis fosse caduto in un limbo dal quale non voleva assolutamente uscire, come se non avere risultati per uscire da quel posto gli andasse bene. Ancora una volta fu un terribile grigio.  
Fui l’ultimo a parlare, essendo quello entrato da meno tempo eccetto Zayn che, ovviamente, era lì assieme a noi, ma non partecipava direttamente alla terapia.  
“Per quanto mi riguarda, credo che le chiacchierate con il dottor Unwelcome stiano funzionando.” Feci una pausa in cui mi guardai attorno senza però osservare le facce dei miei compagni. “Inizialmente abbiamo affrontato vari percorsi rivelatisi dei vicoli ciechi, ma con la psicoanalisi credo di star procedendo verso la strada giusta. Non penso ad un uomo, beh, in quel senso, da un po’ di tempo” conclusi, abbozzando un sorriso. Guardai il dottor Unwelcome che annuiva scrivendo sul taccuino. Solo in quel momento mi voltai a guardare gli altri e li osservai: Louis aveva una smorfia beffarda sul viso e sembrava contraddetto, quasi infastidito, come tutte le volte in cui io avevo permesso a qualcun altro di decidere per me. E anche quella bugia, in qualche modo, doveva essere per lui un modo di vedermi piegato alle volontà degli altri.  
Mi sentii turbato in un primo momento, ma poi pensai che non doveva importarmi della sua opinione. Non se lui voleva rimanerci lì in mezzo, mentre io non vedevo l’ora di andarmene.  
Quando la terapia di gruppo terminò, ci permisero di ascoltare un po’ di musica e mi rallegrai senza più pensieri.  
Mi mancava la musica, lì dentro non era sempre concessa, soprattutto perché ad alcuni pazienti infastidiva e ad altri li agitava ascoltarla.  
Avevo trovato un modo per accontentarmi saziando le mie malinconie. Canticchiavo nella testa tutto ciò che riuscivo a ricordare e nei rari momenti in cui ero solo, lo facevo in un sibilo muovendomi sul posto perché, oltre a cantare, mi era sempre piaciuto anche ballare.  
Mandarono più di una volta Bob Dylan e in particolare _Like a rolling stone_ e mi incantai ad ascoltare il suo testo.  
Fu all’ultimo ascolto che durante “ _You said you’_ _d never compromise_ _w_ _ith the mys_ _tery tramp, but now you realize._ _He’s not selling any alibis a_ _s you st_ _are into the vacuum of his eyes._ _And ask_ _him do you want to make a deal?_ ” incrociai lo sguardo azzurro di Louis. Mi sfidò, in una provocazione, facendomi capire che in qualche modo, ero sceso a patti col Diavolo, vendendo la mia anima, e che come la canzone, senza rendermene conto, avevo venduto una parte di me stesso, che mi ero promesso di non snaturare mai.  
Quello scambio di sguardi durò impercettibilmente, così come quei pensieri a cui non avevo voglia di credere.

  
_Louis voleva solo tenermi lì, con lui, nel limbo del suo grigio._   


  
***   


  
Quella notte mi misi a dormire come se fossi solo in stanza, senza nemmeno augurargli di riposare bene.  
Fui io a comportarmi come Louis, al mio arrivo: mi girai verso il muro e finsi che non esistesse. Mi addormentai nervoso.  
Non mi svegliai a nessun controllo, ma tutto accadde dopo quello delle due. Stavo sognando ed è così che vissi quei momenti.  
Se in un momento era tutto nero, subito dopo vidi Nick sdraiato sopra di me, tra le mie gambe, a lambire con le labbra il mio membro eccitato.  
“Nick? Ma cosa…?” poi mugugnai e percepii la sensazione di star facendolo sul serio, ansimavo, così come sentivo quelle labbra avvolgermi, succhiare la mia pelle, e bagnare il glande. Mi agitai, girando il capo a destra e a sinistra, ansimai di nuovo con il cuore in gola.  
Volevo dire che non mi piaceva, che doveva smettere… Ma Dio, come mi era mancato!  
Perciò, mandando al diavolo ogni finzione, lo presi per i capelli e lo aiutai a muoversi: lo feci insinuare con quella bocca lentamente, perché volevo sentire tutto. E lo percepivo come fosse reale. Ma era un maledetto sogno, non lo avrebbe scoperto nessuno, poteva rimanere mio.  
Sentii la sua lingua leccarmi e scuotermi fino a farmi tremare. Indurii i glutei e affondai la mia erezione nella sua bocca. Volevo esultare, ma mi limitai a far uscire l’ennesimo gemito gutturale. Quando tornò indietro, lo guardai ed ero pieno di tutto: delirio, gratitudine, concitamento.  
Mi erano mancati gli occhi di Nick, di quel verde tendente ad un grigio accogliente, che sapevano sempre emozionarmi. Lo guardai ancora e mi stupii quando quel colore iniziò a diffondersi dappertutto.  
Mi divincolai: cosa stava succedendo?  
Era tutto grigio e le iridi invece azzurre.  
Perché?  
“N-Nick?” lo chiamai, ma mi sentii solo gemere ancora.  
Quando mi svegliai, capii che ero appena venuto. E al posto di quel paio di occhi che non vedevo da mesi, ne trovai un paio azzurri e vispi che mi fissavano soddisfatti. Tentai di prendere il respiro. Non solo ero scosso per ciò che era successo e per chi avevo trovato tra le mie gambe, ma esausto perché in quell’orgasmo onirico avevo perso un bel po’ di battiti.  
“Tu sei gay, Harry… e mi sei appena venuto in bocca” mi disse con un ghigno, asciugandosi le labbra con la manica del suo pigiama.  
“C-cosa hai fatto? Perché… perché lo hai fatto? E… anche tu- anche tu sei-” incespicai con le domande, perché non sapevo affatto da dove cominciare. Louis si mise a sedere, mentre io mi coprivo con il lenzuolo e lo imitavo, sedendomi sul materasso.  
Anche Louis era omosessuale? Per questo era lì? Era quella la sua malattia mentale?  
“Vacci piano” esclamò, sorridendo. Lo vidi prendere una bottiglietta d’acqua dal comodino e tornare a sedersi sul mio letto. “Non è una cosa che si decide, non si è eterosessuali o omosessuali o quelchevuoisessuale perché si è deciso. Io sono quel che voglio e ho fatto questo per fartelo capire”.  
Mi scioccò, togliendomi la facoltà di poter rispondere. Poi mi indispettii “non è una cosa che decidi tu, in ogni caso. E poi è facile succhiarmi l’uccello mentre dormo. Anche l’uomo più eterosessuale del mondo si sarebbe eccitato” conclusi, sentendomi soddisfatto nell’aver saputo affrontarlo con le giuste parole.  
Louis, però, mi rise in faccia e si scompigliò i capelli. Poi mi guardò smaliziato e “mi stai sfidando?” chiese. Spalancai la bocca e balbettai, prima di riuscire a ritrovare la dignità.  
“No, assolutamente. Ma che dici? E poi tu non sei gay… e io-” mi fermai. Stavo per dirgli che avevo finto pur di uscire da lì, ma non ce la feci ad ammetterlo. Non a lui che mi avrebbe dato dello sciocco anche solo per aver provato in quella direzione. E, infatti, la sua risposta fu “Devi ribellarti, Harry! Devi essere il ragazzo sfacciato che non ha paura di affrontare quelli più forti di lui! Che non ha paura di dire ciò che pensa, ovvero che la tua non è una fottutissima malattia! Perché ti stai arrendendo? Perché lo fai se non ci credi? Perché non ci credi, vero?”  
Abbassai lo sguardo. Le sue parole incoraggiarono quella parte di animo che si era arreso al volere degli altri. Perché mi ero sempre detto di star fingendo per ottenere ciò che volevo io, cioè la libertà, ma la realtà era che non fingevo affatto: io mi ero arreso e la stavo dando vinta ai dottori e alla mia famiglia. Mi avevano chiuso in gabbia, io avevo girato la chiave e la stavo per buttare nel fossato dei coccodrilli per non ritrovarla più.  
“Sfidami, Harry. Se è come pensano loro, che sei sbagliato, se gli stai credendo, vieni a letto con me e vediamo se non ti piace più. Se avrai ragione tu, e quindi anche loro, non ti disturberò più. Ma se ho ragione io, se in te c’è ancora una parte che vuole combattere, allora faremo come dico io, ti ribellerai!”  
Lo guardai con gli occhi serrati: “C-cosa?”  
“Fai sesso con me” mi disse. Non sembrava nemmeno più lui, o perlomeno quello che avevo conosciuto.  
Mi coprii più di quanto già non fossi e arrossii. Era notte, quindi me ne accorsi soltanto io – per fortuna.  
“Non c’è bisogno che tu faccia una cosa-” incominciai, tentando la strada più semplice. Ma Louis mi bloccò al primo incrocio: “Io lo voglio. Ti voglio.”  
“CHE COSA?” urlai, ma mi tappai la bocca da solo quando mi resi conto di aver gridato troppo. Louis saltò sul posto, andando a sdraiarsi sul proprio letto, perché infatti due minuti dopo un’infermiera fu subito davanti alla nostra porta spalancata che chiedeva cosa fosse accaduto.  
“Un brutto incubo, mi scusi” affermai, sdraiandomi e guardando verso il soffitto. In quei pochi momenti di intermezzo tra una situazione complicata e l’altra ponderai su tutto quel casino.  
L’unica cosa alla quale, però, riuscivo a pensare era la bocca di Louis sulla mia pelle e il fatto che avessi la possibilità di toccarlo e averlo così come avevo desiderato durante la lezione di ginnastica un mese prima.  
Potevo fare l’amore con lui e il guaio era che non vedevo l’ora.  
La porta si chiuse e Louis scattò subito sul mio letto. “Allora?” mi domandò.  
“Cosa?”  
“Fai sesso con me?” ripeté. Possibile che per lui non fosse affatto un problema ripeterlo con così tanta disinvoltura, dannazione?  
“Il tuo è un disturbo di personalità multipla o sei solo bipolare?”  
Si accigliò, per poi negare subito: “Cosa c’entra questo?”  
“C’entra che io non faccio sesso con uno che non so nemmeno perché è rinchiuso in un manicomio!”  
Sì, presi tempo. “Dicono che hai ucciso tutta la tua famiglia, le tue dodici sorelle e tua madre!” esclamai fuori di me, stavolta sussurrando.  
Louis mi fissò con gli occhi sgranati, poi scoppiò a ridere. “Siamo numerosi, ma cavolo non ho dodici sorelle! E sono vivi, soprattutto” chiarì, mentre sghignazzava.  
“E allora perché sei qui?”  
Non mi rispose. “Suppongo niente sesso, quindi” disse dopo un po’ di silenzio. Fu il mio turno di rimanere zitto. Lo vidi alzarsi e tornarsene verso il suo letto.  
Non parlammo fino al successivo controllo. La mia testa stava scoppiando di “lo faccio o non lo faccio?”, ma quando quella porta si chiuse, un’ora più tardi, mi alzai senza pensarci troppo e mi avvicinai al letto del mio compagno di stanza.  
Anche Louis era ancora sveglio, mi guardò da capo a piedi, notando la mia nudità e il modo in cui non sembravo affatto imbarazzato.  
Ormai avevo preso la mia decisione. “Fammi spazio” farfugliai. “Come?”  
“Senti, o ti fai più in là oppure abbandono questa stupida idea e me ne torno a dormire” dissi e non sembravo nemmeno più in me. Louis sghignazzò ed eseguì i miei ordini.  
Alzò le coperte e mi permise di entrarvi. Subito dopo, fu lui ad abbandonarlo per andare verso il mio. “Stai scherza-” iniziai, ma mi fece ammutolire immediatamente.  
Lo vidi sistemare i cuscini sotto le coperte e prendere una giacca per simulare il mio capo e i miei ricci scuri. Ci stava dando modo di non doverci preoccupare per i controlli successivi.  
Quando tornò, occupò quel tempo per spogliarsi velocemente togliendosi il pigiama. Saltò sul materasso e si sdraiò accanto a me.  
“È la tua prima-” provai a domandare, ma mi bloccai per semplice impaccio. Lui, invece, tranquillo: “Con un uomo, sì”.  
Annuii mettendomi di fianco per guardarlo. Ci fissammo per un po’, non percepii per quanto tempo, sapevo solo che ero terrorizzato ad avvicinarmi perché, anche se per Louis era la prima volta, io non potevo sicuramente considerarmi un esperto.  
“Fissarsi è un preliminare per voi omosessuali?” mi chiese con tono beffardo. Lo pungolai su un fianco e lui ridacchiò, riempiendomi le orecchie di quel suono così piacevole e delicato che mi rilassò un poco.  
“Non so fare le cose a comando” spiegai.  
“Non ti ispiro proprio per niente?” chiese. Sgranai gli occhi e “scherzi? Tu sei-” mi fermai imbarazzato. Lo lasciai ridacchiare di me, perché me lo meritavo. Ora aveva scoperto tutto, anche se non lo avevo dichiarato. “Vieni qui, Harry” mi sussurrò, avvicinandosi alle mie labbra per baciarle.  
Erano fredde e screpolate e sapevano di mentine, ma le trovai perfette mentre le carezzavo con le mie. Schiusi subito la mia bocca per assaggiarle con la lingua, le leccai andando a sbattere contro i suoi denti e poi sulla sua lingua che doveva star imitandomi. Approfondimmo immediatamente, mentre le sue mani erano andate sotto l’unico indumento che ancora indossavo: la maglia del pigiama.  
Mi tastò il petto e stuzzicò i miei capezzoli. Mugugnai perché soffrivo il solletico e lui capii lasciando scivolare le sue piccole mani sui fianchi, mentre io rabbrividivo e sorridevo sulle sue labbra.  
Ci guardammo e anche i nostri occhi si sorrisero lucidi. Era tanto bello baciare Louis, quanto doveva esserlo – e così sembrò – per lui baciare me.  
Per questo motivo, molto tempo lo sprecammo in quel modo, consumandoci le lingue e le labbra, rimanendo con la bocca secca, le bocche gonfie e i desideri frustranti bruciare sulla nostra pelle.  
Lo desideravo e non mi era mai accaduto di volerlo così tanto… ma non approfondii in quel momento, non solo perché desideravo con tutto me stesso non pensare e vivere il fatto che stessi per fare l’amore con un uomo, di nascosto, in un manicomio che stava guarendo la mia omosessualità, ma anche perché quel discorso me ne ricordava un altro di cui avevo profondamente paura.  
Lasciai perdere, quindi, distraendomi sulle azioni che volevo fare.  
Spinsi Louis a sdraiarsi sul materasso per sovrastarlo. Lo feci apposta a strusciare sul suo corpo perché era una sensazione che mi mancava da quella mattinata in cui avevamo fatto coppia per gli esercizi di ginnastica.  
Lui mi sorrise cogliendo i miei pensieri e “sai che mi ero quasi eccitato anch’io quel giorno?” mi confessò. Ma dal tono credetti che si stesse facendo burla di me e quindi mi sbrigai a mordergli un labbro per farlo tacere e poi baciarlo ancora, riempiendo la sua bocca con la mia lingua per togliergli il fiato e la ragione, anche solo per farlo smettere di pensare a frasi capaci di illudermi e turbarmi.  
Quando presi fiato, esplorai tutto ciò che esisteva in Louis. Lo baciai scendendo verso l’orecchio e glielo morsi, per poi lambirlo con le labbra e leccarlo con la lingua. Louis sussultò sotto di me e capii che doveva piacergli. Volevo scoprire ogni suo segreto.  
Baciai il suo collo e scesi sul suo petto. Lo accarezzai con le labbra e il naso, sorridendo quando lo sentivo tremare sotto di me.  
“Ti piace o tremi per ribrezzo?” sospirai su quella pelle fredda. Lui prese i miei capelli, li strinse e strattonò solo per permettere ai nostri occhi di guardarsi. “Zitto e continua” mi ordinò. Abbozzai un sorriso. “Non ero io che dovevo capire se mi piacesse ancora o…” continuai.  
Louis sbuffò e “dannazione, hai ragione” esclamò, ribaltando velocemente le posizioni. Sopra di me, ora a dirigere la situazione, ebbi modo di sentire schiacciata contro le mie cosce la sua eccitazione.  
Non era affatto schifato. “La prossima volta, però, capirai tu qualcosa su di me, intesi?” mi provocò con un sorrisetto vispo. E il mio cuore andò in gloria pensando che ci sarebbe stata una seconda volta.  
Si abbassò sul mio viso e quando mi convinsi che stava per chiudermi la bocca con un altro bacio, lo vidi schivare le mie labbra per baciare la mia mandibola e scendere verso il collo. Lasciò una striscia di saliva di proposito sul mio petto perché voleva che sentissi la traccia di lui sulla mia pelle, mentre scendeva sempre di più verso il basso.  
Mi ingannò ancora, quando credetti volesse nuovamente prendere in bocca il mio pene e lo sentii, invece, deviare sulle mie gambe. Le aprì con le mani e mi baciò laddove scoprii subito di essere talmente sensibile da non saper trattenere gli ansimi.  
Baciò il mio inguine e tutto ciò che poteva considerarsi confine delle zone più intime. Baciò, morse e a volte sembrò perfino leccare zone che mi facevano gemere involontariamente.  
Entrambi avevamo trovato con estrema facilità i luoghi che più ci facevano eccitare e, difatti, ancora una volta, sebbene Louis mi avesse fatto sopraggiungere ad un orgasmo qualche ora prima, mi ritrovai ancora ad essere ricolmo di desiderio, tensione e frustrazione. Lo volevo ancora, tanto, più di prima. Stavolta con un me totalmente cosciente e, soprattutto, lo volevo in un rapporto più approfondito.  
Quando mi girò senza garbo pensai che fosse giunto il momento di appagamento finale, che volesse prendermi e avere la sua soddisfazione, nonché mia. Invece Louis continuò a baciarmi, mentre io mi lagnavo in altri gemiti in una falsa protesta. Ripartì dalla nuca e scese lungo la colonna vertebrale.  
Pensai ancora che fosse un modo carino per prepararmi alla sensazione di dolore che sarebbe ben presto sopraggiunta, invece Louis arrivò ai miei glutei e li accarezzò con la punta del suo naso. E li morse. E li baciò. E li leccò bagnandoli prima con le labbra e poi con la punta della lingua mentre pian piano si avvicinava alla parte più interna di quella zona.  
Socchiusi gli occhi e trattenni il respiro mordendomi le labbra. Mi voltai a guardarlo, per scoprire le sue intenzioni, ma con le mani sui miei fianchi Louis mi costrinse a stare fermo. Poi sentii la sua bocca in mezzo ai miei glutei e infine la sua lingua spingere e intrufolarsi dentro di me, in quel piccolo orifizio che morse con le labbra, provocandomi delle sensazioni che non avevo mai provato, nemmeno quando Nick per la prima volta mi aveva preso facendomi suo.  
Tremavo, scosso, per delle sensazioni che non sapevo descrivere. La mia mente era vuota, percepivo solo la saliva che lubrificava e sconvolgeva i miei sensi. Avevo la pelle d’oca ed ero concitato come non era mai successo. Il mio sesso pulsava schiacciato contro il materasso; mi sentii perfino bagnato e insoddisfatto fino a quando una mano di Louis non si insinuò vicino al suo viso, tastando i miei genitali. Li scoppiai in un delirio accecante. Era meraviglioso. Lo fu anche quando avviluppò anche quelli con le labbra e li succhiò, dedicandogli una cura lussuriosa che mi sconvolse.  
A quel punto ansimai e lasciai esplodere ogni emozione che avevo tentato stupidamente di trattenere. Fui di nuovo uno sciocco, perché sicuramente al di là delle mura mi sentirono… gioire. Louis si coprì velocemente con le coperte e capii che lì sotto, coperto anch’io fino a metà capo, non dovevo far altro che restare in silenzio, così, con una sua guancia su una mia natica.  
E non si era sbagliato nemmeno quella volta: l’infermiera entrò e “controllo” disse stavolta, guardò per dei secondi che sembrarono eterni verso il mio letto e poi verso di noi, poi andò via, richiudendo la porta dietro di sé. Ed entrambi tornammo a respirare.  
Louis ci scoprì immediatamente. “Harry, se tu potessi godere in silenzio sarebbe un buon modo per non farci beccare dalle infermiere, grazie” mi pungolò con tono vispo. Sbuffai, ancora elettrizzato. “Non ti basta tutto questo? Hai vin-” stavo concludendo, rassegnato. Volevo che continuasse, ma non potevo far finta che quel momento non avesse spezzato quella sorta di magia che mi stava portando dritto in paradiso.  
Eppure “No, non è abbastanza” tagliò corto Louis e in quel modo mi fece capire che anche lui voleva ritrovare il punto in cui ci eravamo interrotti per continuare. Non voleva che terminasse quando ancora entrambi eravamo incredibilmente insoddisfatti e lo ringraziai per questo.

  
_Riprese così da dove aveva interrotto e io ci misi tutta la buona volontà che avevo per non urlare come avevo fatto poco prima. Strinse con entrambe le mani i miei glutei e li allargò per permettere al suo viso di occupare meglio quello spazio; lo fece con delicatezza, baciandomi ogni lembo di pelle fino ad arrivare alla piccola apertura ancora bagnata della sua saliva. Insinuò nuovamente la lingua e stavolta ci entrò dentro fino a quando gli fu possibile._   
_Mi ritrovai immerso di nuovo in quella baraonda di sensazioni e mi piaceva. Ero avido; volevo tutto questo._   
_Ero assolutamente omosessuale e se questo era sbagliato, se questo i miei genitori non lo potevano proprio accettare, non era affar mio. In quel momento riuscii soltanto a mandarli a farsi fottere da uno bravo come lo era Louis, perché allora solo in quel modo probabilmente sarebbero riusciti a capire quanto fosse inutile combattere contro una volontà naturale come quella: io amavo il fatto che fossero labbra, lingua, mani e carne di un uomo a toccarmi, ad avermi. E non c’era nulla di sbagliato perché non era una scelta, quella, ma la libertà che mi era stata concessa alla nascita. Io ero libero e l’unica scelta che avevo fatto era la possibilità di esercitare le mie volontà. E io in quel momento, per quanto giudicabile, volevo quella lingua insinuata tra le mie natiche._   
_Fu incredibilmente bello e da quel giorno non ebbi più un briciolo di me stesso che si vergognava di ciò che ero. Perché io ero anche questo: un omosessuale che godeva terribilmente nel farsi baciare il culo._   


  
Sarei stato capace di avvicinarmi ad un altro orgasmo con quella attenzione che Louis mi dedicò per diversi minuti, ma per fortuna non accadde. Quando si stancò, Louis mi girò nuovamente a pancia in su e mi guardò intensamente, probabilmente chiedendomi se stava andando bene.  
Mi venne da ridacchiare nervosamente, perché se fosse stato per me avrei gridato di nuovo, soltanto per dirgli quanto mi sembrasse un Dio del sesso.  
Per fortuna non accadde.  
Accadde invece di prenderlo per un polso per avvicinarlo al mio viso. Subito dopo avviluppai le sue labbra alle mie e le succhiai, per poi insinuare la lingua e approfondire intensamente quel bacio.  
Louis si sdraiò su di me, schiacciando le nostre erezioni una sull’altra e, poi, malizioso e probabilmente frustrato dal desiderio accecante che gli ribolliva nel sangue, iniziò a muoversi su di me, di modo che i nostri membri si scontrassero per trovare sollievo. Per lo più, però, quel movimento scottò e bruciò, mentre lievi scosse allietavano i nostri animi bramosi di qualcosa di più forte.  
Perciò, poco dopo, incapaci di trattenere quegli animali dentro di noi, con una mano scivolai sul suo pene e lo afferrai per assecondarlo tra le mie gambe, che divaricai ancora di più, mentre lo lasciavo salire e scendere tra le mie dita: era bagnato.  
Louis si mise comodo mentre mi alzava le gambe e prese la situazione in mano, la sua, facendo da sé quando non mi fu più facile aiutarlo.  
Era lubrificato, questo mi tranquillizzò quando sentii il suo glande laddove poco prima Louis aveva insinuato la propria lingua.  
Mi rilassai, sapendo cosa mi aspettava, quando mi prese una mano e la intrecciò alla sua, vicino ad una mia coscia. Mi sorrise e io ricambiai, annuendo.  
Poi spinse e bruciò terribilmente. Eppure, anche in quel momento di puro dolore pensai di essere totalmente omosessuale: perché era sempre appagante la sensazione di sentirsi appartenenti al corpo di qualcun altro.  
Nella vita non mi sarei precluso nessuna novità, nemmeno il possibile sopraggiungere di una donna e del mio amore per la presunta lei, ma non c’era dubbio che mi piaceva essere di un uomo, sentirlo dentro, lasciarmi amare. Così come mi piaceva la situazione inversa: sentirmi in un uomo, riempirlo, appagarlo e colmarlo. Entrò piano, spingendo sempre più in profondità, e lo lasciai fare, mentre sentivo il bruciore intensificarsi come la mia stretta intrecciata alle dita di Louis.  
Mi baciò per scusarsi e invasi la sua bocca con la mia lingua per confondermi le idee e illudermi di non sentire quel dolore. Quando fu completamente in me, si divise dalle mie labbra e mi guardò, studiandomi.  
Respirai e annuii nuovamente. Poco prima che si muovesse, però, lo fermai con un “accidenti” imprecato senza il mio cosciente consenso.  
“Cosa c’è?” mi domandò. Negai, poi, senza sapermi trattenere “non mi davi l’idea di uno così… insomma” capì senza che io dovessi fare la figura del ragazzino e rise, ringraziando per quel velato complimento. “Ma quale complimento, fa male, cazzo!” esclamai, facendolo ridere ancora di più.  
Mi baciò, ora che era dentro di me, infilando le sue mani nei miei capelli. E io lo abbracciai a me perché dovevo sentire e percepire che lo avessi per me, in quel momento, come se sentirlo dentro non mi bastasse.  
Ancora una volta ebbi quel pensiero, ma questa volta non seppi allontanarlo: perché mi ero spesso domandato che fine avesse fatto, ma forse finalmente lo avevo trovato – anche se mi spaventava il solo doverlo ammettere – quel tipo di amore che non basta mai.  
Era Louis. Era il grigio.  
Mi ero innamorato di un colore che era tutte le emozioni e non ne era nemmeno una. Stavo amando un punto interrogativo: Louis.  
E, oddio, quanto era sbagliato.  
Quando riprendemmo fiato mi accorsi che Louis stava già muovendosi dentro di me. I suoi baci erano veramente capaci di distrarmi.  
Strusciandosi contro il mio inguine, Louis non mi faceva mancare nulla: nemmeno i miei ansimi in quei movimenti in cui lui ricercava il piacere e io per lo più percepivo dolore. Ma sentirmi fermo, impotente sotto di lui, per la prima volta non accontentò l’animale che avevo dentro. Ancora una volta lo giustificai rispondendomi con quell’espressione che mi aveva infilato nella testa Perald. Era l’amore che non mi bastava, ma volevo sbagliarmi. Perché se Louis fosse stato davvero questo per me, io allora avrei sofferto come un cane, come Perald soffriva per Sophia.  
D’altronde si soffre sempre per gli amori che non bastano. Perché si vuole sempre di più, si vuole sempre. E non tutti sono disposti a dare. A volte ci sono persone che voglio sentimenti da ricevere e che di rado danno.  
Perciò, dal canto mio, sperai che fossi per lui, ciò che Louis era per me. Almeno ci saremmo cercarti sempre, soddisfatti per un poco e desiderati all’infinito dei nostri finiti giorni.  
Lo sentii mugugnare insoddisfatto quando uscì velocemente da me, sul più bello, a causa della mia decisione.  
Ridacchiai, mentre mi sedevo sopra di lui, e lo intimai a fare silenzio con un indice sulla sua bocca, quando alzandomi e facendomi forza sulle ginocchia, presi la sua erezione e la infilai di nuovo tra le mie natiche.  
Quella volta farlo sprofondare in me fu più facile e meno doloroso. Spinsi fino a quando non toccai il suo inguine e poi salii, permettendo a Louis di prendermi per i fianchi e aiutarmi in quei movimenti, mentre io mi poggiavo con entrambe le mani sul suo petto. Non facemmo altro che guardarci e muoverci all’unisono.  
Stavamo sudando, ma sentirci godere non ci stancava, anzi, ci invogliava a volerne sempre di più. Perché non ci bastava. Eppure nessuno dei due fu egoista perché quando Louis sentì di star venendo usò una mano per afferrare il mio membro e avvicinarmi a lui in quella corsa, massaggiandomi velocemente. Non ce ne sarebbe stato nemmeno il bisogno, ma farlo mi fece venire in quel secondo orgasmo come fosse la mia prima volta.  
E ci sentimmo soddisfatti, per un po’.  
Venimmo e ci baciammo veloci per ansimare in silenzio e non farci udire fuori da quelle mura. Poi mi accasciai su d’un fianco, con l’intenzione evidente di andarmene nel mio letto, ma Louis mi abbracciò a sé, tenendomi stretto e cercando assieme a me di ritrovare il respiro. Non voleva lasciarmi andare, pensai stupidamente.  
“Quindi sei omosessuale” affermò poco dopo. E rise, respirando ancora a fatica.  
“Eh già” sospirai, sorridendo ingenuamente. “E mi sa che lo sei anche tu, Louis” risposi e ridemmo assieme, stringendoci in quell’abbraccio.  
Mi baciò la fronte quando sentimmo il primo “controllo!” esclamato dall’infermiera nella prima stanza del corridoio. Io risposi con un altro su una guancia e poi uscii per infilarmi nel mio letto.  
Quando l’infermiera andò via, Louis mi augurò di dormire bene in un modo insolito: “Buonanotte, Harry”.  
Tra quelle lenzuola fredde mi domandai con chi ero stato, con chi avevo appena fatto l’amore. Forse, guardandolo ora, avrei percepito un colore diverso dal grigio, magari il rosso perché Louis era stata passione, quella pura e ingorda. Ma osservando il suo viso, rilassato, e i suoi lineamenti spigolosi, percepii ancora quel tutto che non era niente.  
Dovevo convincermi che Louis fosse grigio e che io non sapessi riconoscere chi realmente fosse: perché in quelle ore mi aveva dato prova di avere ancora tanti io lì dentro, bramosi di venire fuori. E mi illusi che fossero veramente altre personalità, piuttosto ciò che erano veramente: miriadi di emozioni contrastanti e veritiere che scalciavano per venire fuori tutte assieme.  
Mi addormentai soltanto perché ero privo di forze e, finalmente, appagato. Pur di far l’amore un’altra volta con Louis, forse avrei smontato ogni singolo centimetro di quell’edificio.  
All’indomani, però, Louis non era più il mio solo motivo di ribellione, perché quella era solo, e lo sarebbe stata sempre, la mia personale guerra.

***

  
_La settimana di Natale fu la mia rivolta al Cuckoo’s Nest.  
Cominciai con la terapia, dove non finsi e mi presentai con i miei reali pensieri. Negai tutte le ipotesi del dottor Unwelcome e lo presi in giro andandomene senza la paura di star giocando con il fuoco.  
Mi sentii bene, ma quando quell’uomo affacciandosi dalla porta “Harry, spero tu riesca a ritrovare la strada, perché stavi facendo passi da gigante. Magari stanotte hai dormito male, magari è solo una giornata no, dopo le vacanze torneremo a lavorare seriamente” mi disse, io risi sfacciato senza nemmeno voltarmi a guardarlo e me ne andai.  
Avrei potuto dire che quella notte avevo dormito poco, certo, ma il punto era che quell’atteggiamento non era affatto dovuto alla stanchezza, ma al fatto che avessi finalmente capito chi fossi e che non avevo più paura di dimostrarlo, e questo soltanto grazie alla notte trascorsa con Louis. Soltanto grazie a Louis.  
Così facendo, però, avrei dovuto mettere in mezzo lui e io non volevo che gli capitasse il mio stesso Destino, se dovevo far capire loro chi avevo deciso di essere, dovevo farlo senza mettere in mezzo nessuno.  
Era la mia guerra e se c’era qualcuno da sterminare, quello ero soltanto io.  
Louis mi amò per tutta quella settimana fino al ventiquattro, la mia ultima inconsapevole notte prima del vero Inferno.  
Fino a quel momento avevo viaggiato come Dante ed ero arrivato alla fine. Ma io non sarei salito, io sarei caduto nella bocca di Lucifero._   


  
Quella notte, la vigilia di Natale, Louis mi confidò per la prima volta qualcosa di se stesso: “Harry, oggi è il mio compleanno”.  
Ero appoggiato al suo petto, alzai il capo per guardarlo in viso e “quando saremo fuori di qui ti devo un regalo, allora” risposi. Louis mi sorrise e mi baciò la fronte: “non ce n’è bisogno, quello che stai facendo è già un regalo per me”.  
“Cosa sto facendo?” domandai accigliato. “Farmi scopare da t-” cominciai con finto tono indispettito. Louis rise e mi fermò “Ma cosa dici, cioè anche quello ma no… Intendevo il fatto che non ti stai più piegando al volere degli altri” spiegò.  
Sorrisi divertito. “Era proprio quello che volevo dire, mi sto piegando solo per accogliere te” ironizzai. Rise ancora e io sperai di poter godere di quella risata limpida e delicata in eterno.  
“Come sei volgare, Harry” rispose dolcemente imbarazzato. Dovetti nascondermi sotto le lenzuola quando passò l’ennesimo controllo e lo spesi baciando quella pelle candida che sapeva sempre di saponetta: l’odore più buono del mondo, da quando facevamo l’amore.  
“Louis?” lo chiamai, quando risalii da sotto le coperte.  
“Mh?”  
“Sai, ho una teoria” iniziai. Lui rimase in silenzio ad ascoltarmi, ma quando mi vide pensieroso, insistette col farmi proseguire: “Che teoria?”  
“Ognuno di voi qui dentro è come un colore. In base a questo, avete una personalità. Per esempio, Niall è giallo”  
“Giallo uguale schizofrenia?” domandò divertito. Negai: “pensavo più alla gioia e alla spontaneità dei suoi sorrisi.”  
“Sarebbe stato il mio secondo tentativo” giocò beffardo lui. Ridacchiai, baciandogli una guancia. “I sorrisi migliori sono quelli che regala a Josh” mi disse con leggiadra spontaneità, stavolta non scherzava. Lo guardai, ringraziandolo per quelle parole, e lui alzò gli occhi al soffitto, imbarazzato e preoccupato per ciò che con me doveva venirgli quasi spontaneo fare.  
Gli spiegai altri colori che avevo scelto per altri nostri compagni, fino a quando Louis non mi chiese ciò che volevo mi ponesse da subito: “E a me, che colore hai dato?”  
Sospirai. “Tu sei IL problema”.  
“Perché?” si agitò per specchiarsi nei miei occhi. “Sei… cioè non riesco a capire che colore sei. Sei grigio!” sbottai.  
Lo vidi immediatamente rilassarsi e ridacchiare. “Che hai da ridere?” chiesi.  
“Harry, anche il grigio è un colore, lo sai?”  
“Sì, ma è brutto come colore… cioè una persona grigia è quasi un’offesa!”  
Louis ridacchiò ancora. “Ti dirò, credo invece che i tuoi occhi ci abbiano visto bene” mi rispose. “Sai cosa succede quando, posti in cerchio, cinque o sei colori li fai girare velocemente?” mi chiese e negai, anche se quel discorso mi sembrava di averlo letto nelle pagine della teoria dei colori, perciò tentai: “che l’occhio percepisce, nell’insieme, il bianco?”  
Lui negò. “L’occhio vede mille e diverse sfumature di grigio. Perché è un colore che stordisce e che si produce dalla fusione di qualsiasi colore”  
Non capii cosa volesse dirmi, perché probabilmente a differenza di lui a me mancava un pezzo del ragionamento.  
“Il mio disturbo è il grigio, Harry” disse poco dopo. “Io ho il grigio” continuò in un delirio che doveva comprendere soltanto lui.  
“Tu stai invecchiando, auguri vecchietto” conclusi infine, sovrastandolo e baciandolo. Mi sorrise sulle labbra e me le morse, prima di ringraziarmi come meglio sapeva fare.

_ Quella notte abbandonai l’idea che Louis fosse altri colori. Lui era grigio: la linea di ciò che tutto poteva essere da una parte o dall’altra a seconda del caso. Lui era tutto e non era niente.  
Era il mio grigio. _

  
***   


  
Il giorno di Natale accadde tutto. Non lo avevo deciso, ma colsi la palla al balzo. Il primo segnale furono i festeggiamenti della sera, la tavola – unica per tutti – apparecchiata con noi disposti ognuno sulla propria sedia a mangiare la specialità del giorno: le lasagne.  
Alcune infermiere di turno, seccate di essere lì e non altrove, e nessun dottore. Il secondo segnale fu la musica e il fatto che tutti ballassero senza sentirsi infastiditi. Fu un segnale quando vidi Louis e pensai di volerci ballare assieme, così mi alzai e lo invitai. Lui fu restio, ma non mi negò quella richiesta.  
Ballammo stretti sotto le note, volle il caso, di Like a Rolling Stone che quella volta mi colpì quando Louis mi canticchiò all’orecchio, prima di venire divisi: “ _Go to him now, he calls you, you can't refuse._ _When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose. You’re invisible now, you got no secrets to conceal_.”  
Poi fu il delirio: io, Harry Styles, che urlavo e mi strattonavo dalla presa dell’infermiere, sotto lo sguardo impotente di Louis, che non sapeva se essere orgoglioso di me o spaventato per ciò che mi stava accadendo. Io, che non davo più modo di lasciarmi il beneficio del dubbio quando “Sì, ci stavo provando con lui perché mi piace il pene, mi piace prenderlo nel culo e godere!”.  
Urlai dell’altro, ma non lo ricordai, perché poco dopo, come era solito fare con chi creava disordini lì dentro, fui sedato e portato in isolamento.  
Ne valeva la pena, pensai, mentre mi abbandonava alla sensazione dei farmaci. Eppure non sapevo nulla di ciò che poi mi sarebbe successo. Avrei potuto immaginarlo, e lo feci quando fu troppo tardi per impedirlo.

  
_Perché se fino a quel momento mi avevano trattato con i guanti, curandomi con le parole, con il comportamento di quella settimana, fomentato dalle notti d’amore con Louis, non gli avevo più dato modo di avere dubbi su di me: dovevano agire con altre terapie. Le peggiori._   
_Quella notte di Natale, però, crollai senza quel pensiero sul mio imminente destino, e drogato di sedativi, dormii in quella stanza spoglia e fredda._ _Feci un sogno. Indossavo un abito da donna, davanti al Cuckoo’s Nest, che non era mai stato tanto colorato e dal quale risuonava un suono di chitarra. Mi sentii imbarazzato da quell’abbigliamento e potevo scappare via, pieno di vergogne, ma invece fui richiamato da quella melodia, anche perché sapevo di non avere qualcuno ad attendermi a casa. Anzi, forse l’unico era proprio in quelle mura._   
_Così entrai, spingendo quella porta come avevo fatto la prima volta e riconobbi quelle note come un’altra canzone di Bob Dylan._   
_Fu Liam, il sociopatico, macchiato di verde, che mi diede il benvenuto con la prima strofa di quella canzone._   
_“Nobody feels any pain. Tonight as I stand inside the rain._ _Everybody knows that Baby's got new clothes_ _” cantò intonato, con un ghigno sul viso quando indicò il mio abbigliamento. “_ _But lately I see her ribbons and her bows. Have fallen from her curls_ _” e mi infastidì, portandomi ad allontanarmi da lui, tentando di scansarlo, quando toccò i miei ricci per scompigliarli. Mi allontanai, guardandolo torvo, ma sbattei contro un’altra persona che non attese molto per procedere con la canzone._ _“_ _She takes just like a woman, yes, she does. She makes love just like a woman, yes, she does” cantò come se volesse insultarmi._ _Mi sentii spezzare dentro: era un male amare come una donna? Anche se lo fosse stato, io non c’entravo perché io amavo come ama Harry Styles e io non ero una donna, nonostante i miei abiti. Io ero un uomo e amavo come tale._   
_Dov’ero?  
“And she aches just like a woman, but she breaks just like a little boy._ _”_   
_Corsi via verso la sala principale, ma mi seguirono, mentre io andai a sbattere contro John che con una fisarmonica a fiato tra le labbra mi suonò invitandomi ad unirsi a lui. Negai, mentre scoprivo che Paul era quello che suonava la chitarra accanto, come sempre, al suo compagno in quel manicomio; vidi Richard, dietro di lui, che cantò la strofa successiva: “Queen Mary, she's my friend” disse, ed era una delle sue solite bugie. “Yes, I believe I'll go see her again. Nobody has to guess that Baby can't be blessed. Till she sees finally that she's like all the rest with her fog, her amphetamine and her pearls.”_   
_Le sue storie erano sempre così inverosimili, pensai. Mi ritrovai a ridere, ma fu solo in quel momento.  
Quando mi voltai, il dottore tornò a cantare il ritornello con un espressione disgustata in volto. Il vestito doveva donarmi veramente poco._   
_“She takes just like a woman, yes, she does._ _She makes love just like a woman, yes, she does. And she aches just like a woman, but she breaks just like a little boy_ _”_   
_Sentii nuovamente John usare la fisarmonica, ottenendo l’attenzione di tutti. Mentre io confuso mi guardavo attorno, cercandolo._   
_Dov’era?_   
_Mi trovò lui e mi lasciò cantandomi: “It was raining from the first and I was dying there of thirst. So I came in here and your long-time curse hurts, but what's worse ss this pain in here.” Sbarrai gli occhi. Louis continuò: “I can't stay in here. Ain't it clear that I just can't fit…” e si allontanava sempre di più, mentre io lo seguivo, uscendo dalla stanza e seguendolo nel corridoio. Volevo urlargli di restare, ora che mi ero ribellato come mi aveva suggerito, ma lui come se non avesse aspettato altro che questo, continuò a cantare: “Yes, I believe it's time for us to quit”._   
_Aprì la porta, lasciandomi come uno stoccafisso. Tornò indietro solo per bruciarmi ogni speranza: “When we meet again introduced as friends._ _Please don't let on that you knew me when I was hungry and it was your world._ _”_   
_Poi scomparve, lasciandomi alla fine di quella canzone._   
_Quando mi voltai, tutti coloro che avevo conosciuto in quel periodo mi cantarono “Ah, you fake just like a woman, yes, you do._ _You make love just like a woman, yes, you do. Then you ache just like a woman, but you break just like a little boy*_ _”_   
_E io crollai al pavimento, distrutto e abbandonato mentre John procedeva e concludeva col suo assolo alla fisarmonica._   
_Quando mi svegliai, sentii la voce di Louis dietro la porta “Harry, tieni duro, domani sarà tutto finito. Harry, non mollare”._   
_Ma io ormai mi sentivo abbandonato. E il peggio doveva ancora arrivare, perché per vedere una fine avrei dovuto attendere dei mesi._   


  
_*Il testo originale della canzone “Just like a woman” prevede “girl” piuttosto che “boy”. Ovviamente capirete il perché ho adattato questo piccolo particolare._

  
***   


  
Fui tenuto dentro la cella dell’isolamento fino alla fine di quell’anno e per alcuni giorni del 1973. Mi drogavano attraverso ciò che mangiavo e ciò che bevevo, perciò non percepii quanto tempo passò prima che ne venissi fuori.  
Louis era tornato, così come Niall, ma io ero sempre troppo intontito dai farmaci per avere le facoltà di parlare con loro. Louis mi diceva che stavano tentando di tirarmi fuori di lì, che anche Liam, ammorbidito dalla vicinanza con Zayn, si era offerto, provocando qualche disordine per fare il cambio con me in isolamento; e lo sentii, Louis, piangere e disperarsi per me, ma in realtà la sua frustrazione non dipendeva affatto da ciò che mi stava accadendo, ma per ciò che provava a sapere del mio dolore. Perché lo viveva intensamente, forse peggio di quanto soffrissi io, e questo non faceva altro che distruggerlo e disperarlo.  
John venne la notte prima che uscissi, anche se confuso com’ero credetti che ogni momento fosse uno dei tanti strani sogni.  
Eppure le sue parole mi diedero un po’ di forza.  
“Ragazzo, non sarà facile d’ora in avanti, ma riconosco in te la forza di potercela fare. Tieni duro, fallo per te stesso e ciò in cui credi. Fallo perché io sono assolutamente certo che puoi farcela e io non mi sbaglio mai”.

  
_Fu il dottore con cui avevo parlato sempre ad aprire quella cella e a portarmi nel suo studio. Parlò ancora, come se volesse avere la prova definitiva, come se volesse darmi l’ultima possibilità.  
Avevo paura ed ero ancora scosso e sconvolto dai farmaci: pensavo alle parole di Perald che mi facevano tremare, ai singhiozzi e alla disperazione di Louis che mi provocavano un magone in gola, e infine a ciò che mi aveva detto John, tentando di rassicurarmi. Ripensai a tutti i sogni fatti, alle canzoni che mi canticchiavo nella testa pur di non prestare attenzione a quei discorsi e così cedere a una risposta. Pensai anche a Nick, che forse stava passando momenti peggiori dei miei. _   


  
“Harry? Non stavamo migliorando?”  
Lo guardai e decisi di rispondere a quell’unica domanda, facendo il passo che mi condusse fuori dal limbo: “Fingevo”.  
Tom Unwelcome mi studiò attentamente prima di cambiare espressione per trasformarsi nel Diavolo: “Mi dispiace, Harry. L’unica soluzione è quella che volevo proprio evitare; credevo tu fossi un ragazzo perspicace, capace di lavorare da solo su questi problemi”.  
“Non sono problemi, ma le mie scelte” dissi in un sibilo, mentre guardavo in basso e ondeggiavo come Zayn faceva quando non aveva né una matita tra le mani né un foglio su cui disegnare.  
“Siamo proprio peggiorati, non immaginavo che questo periodo di vacanza potesse ridurti così. È successo qualcosa? Qualcuno ti ha convinto a fare tutto questo?” indagò.  
Negai ripetutamente mentre “no, no… sono le mie scelte”.  
“Mi dispiace, Harry, dovremo procedere con un’altra terapia, allora”  
Chiusi gli occhi, sapevo di cosa stava parlando.  
Presi un respiro e abbozzai un sorriso: “D’accordo, tanto _questa_ non è una mia scelta”.

 

 

***

  
Mi ero sempre immaginato di essere portato contro la mia volontà in una sorta di sala operatoria angusta, per quel brutale trattamento ma invece fu tutto più subdolo: fui scortato con innaturale calma in una sala bianchissima e immacolata.   


  
_L’elettroshock fu inventato dalla mia gente, gli inglesi, per tramortire i maiali prima del macello. Essendo in poche parole una scossa elettrica che provoca attacchi convulsivi, capace di resettare per un po’ la mente, uno psichiatra fascista nel 1938 pensò di brevettarla sui pazienti considerati pazzi._   
_Non so quale fu il viaggio che condusse la medicina ad usare questa terapia dai malati mentali ai pazienti dichiarati omosessuali. Ma lo fecero con l'intenzione di resettare le loro menti e riprogrammarli alla normalità._   
_Tutti dovrebbero sapere lo sbaglio incomprensibile che fecero. Io avevo la scusa di averla provata sulla mia pelle, cosa mi mancava di conoscere se avevo già riconosciuto quanto fosse ingiusto avere un tale trattamento?_   
_Comunque, non è mia intenzione qui giudicare se l’elettroshock fosse giusto o sbagliato. Ma so per certo che non fu corretto su di me né su chi era come me, perché in un gioco di conseguenze non solo ci trattavano come pazzi, ma anche come maiali da preparare per il macello. Non c’era nulla da resettare nella nostra mente, nessuna idea erronea, nessuna follia perversa._   
_L’elettroshock non mi avrebbe guarito, lo sapevo con assoluta certezza, ma mi provocò, per tutto il tempo in cui la usarono, soltanto lo stordimento concesso a quegli animali prima della loro morte.  
Io, però, non morivo mai...dopo. Io continuavo a vivere e a ricevere quel trattamento, ancora e ancora, per resettare, per cancellare un’idea che non proveniva dalla mente, ma solo dal mio cuore._   
_E allora non ebbi più dubbi: un’idea come la libertà non si poteva cancellare ma privarla, questo sì._   


  
Un paio di infermieri mi sdraiarono sul lettino, mi legarono senza che io mi opponessi e mi misero in bocca un aggeggio di gomma che io avrei dovuto poi mordere. Mi furono posti due elettrodi alle tempie e non attesi molto prima di sentire l’effetto della scossa.  
Guardai a destra e a sinistra, non c’era nessuno se non quei tre che proseguivano come macchine senza sentimenti con le loro azioni. Non c’era nessuno per me.  
Ero solo contro quel grande effetto di cui non sapevo le conseguenze. Sarei continuato ad essere io? A ricordare? O ci sarebbero riusciti a volermi come volevano loro?  
Fu tutto mostruosamente lento e il dottore mi guardò dal primo all’ultimo momento, mentre mi contorcevo su quel lettino immacolato.  
Il dolore. Se c’era una cosa che avrei voluto dimenticare e che, purtroppo, ricordai a lungo, fu proprio quel dolore.  
Fu un risvegliarsi agghiacciante che partì dalla testa per giungere in un secondo a tramortire tutto il corpo.  
La cosa più frustrante fu il desiderio di urlare e non riuscirci e non per via di quell’intrusione tra le mie labbra, ma perché provandoci riuscii a far uscire fuori un lamento spezzato e smorzante. Non avevo fiato, non avevo forza, solo una gran carica che mi paralizzava e contorceva spasmodicamente su me stesso.  
Avrei potuto avere paura anche per le mie articolazioni, per le mie ossa, se mi fossi visto dall’alto. In quei momenti avrebbero potuto spezzarsi, ma resistettero. Fui io, dentro, a spezzarmi a causa di quella energia in eccesso. Una forza elettrizzante che mi bloccò ogni funzionalità. Sarei morto?  
Avevo preso spesso la corrente toccando un cavo scollegato o una presa in casa, ma se in quei movimenti avevo avuto la possibilità di allontanarmi rapidamente come scottato dal fuoco, in quel caso non potei che stare fermo e provare tutto. Un fuoco freddo accendermi e bruciarmi dappertutto.  
Strattonai mani e piedi e morsi la gomma che avevo tra i denti, ma non bastò. E quando smisi di sentire quelle scariche di elettricità, svenni.

***

  
“Harry”  
_Sono stato scoperto dai miei genitori tra le gambe di Nick. Sono omosessuale, sì, mamma, sì, papà. Gemma, non guardarmi così. Non l’ho deciso per farvi dispetto, per farvi vergognare di me, per tentare di avere la vostra attenzione, perché l’amore non è una scelta e il mio cuore mi ha portato ad innamorarmi di un uomo, così come poteva essere una donna._  
“Harry, sono Louis. Harry…”  
_Mi hanno fatto parlare con un esperto che aveva già deciso di me. Mi hanno portato in una casa di cura, ho conosciuto veri pazzi, da uno schizofrenico a un sociopatico, a tanti altri.  
Io sono omosessuale e dopo tante chiacchiere e tante bugie, mi è stata inferta la vera crudeltà. L’elettroshock._  
“Harry, guardami. Harry…”  
_Dove sono? Perché sono qui? Dove sono?_  
“Harry, ti prego, guardami… Che cosa ti hanno fatto?”  
  
Vidi Louis. Riuscii a vederlo veramente dopo un paio di ore. “L-louis…” farfugliai, mettendo a fuoco quel grigio della sua personalità.  
“Harry! Cosa ti hanno fatto?” ripeté, ma io non riuscii a spiegarglielo.  
Allora Louis toccò le mie tempie bruciate, le baciò dando freschezza a quelle bruciature e mi coprì con le coperte del letto su cui ero sdraiato. “Sono dei bastardi, dio, cosa ti hanno fatto…”  
Piangeva.  
“Hey, mi hai detto tu di ribellarmi…” dissi, mentre riacquistavo lucidità. Lui mi guardò sentendosi colpevole: “Harry...”  
“Ora vuoi dirmi che non immaginavi mi facessero questo se mi fossi imposto ai loro voleri?”  
Louis attese, guardandosi intorno. “No…” disse. “No, io… non lo sapevo. Harry, mi dispiace! Harry, ti prego, credimi, io non lo immaginavo…”  
Era disperato e mi ritrovai ad abbracciarlo per farlo calmare. “Shhh” farfugliai, stringendolo al petto. Louis mi abbracciò di slancio, sdraiandosi accanto a me, e pianse per molto tempo, prima di far calare il silenzio attorno a lui.  
“Non voglio che ti accada tutto questo, io- ti prego, smetti, fai ciò che ti dicono loro… io… non posso sopportarlo. Mi dispiace, Harry. A me dispiace veramente tanto…” disse più volte, mentre ci abbracciavamo.  
Chiusi gli occhi e respirai il suo profumo. “È tardi”.  
Mi era mancato e anche se nei miei incubi lo avevo visto andare via, anche se avevo creduto che tutto questo lui lo avesse fatto per vedermi affrontare quelle conseguenze, gli credetti. Perché Louis viveva la mia stessa sofferenza caricata all’ennesima potenza con una genuinità che mi catturò l’anima.  
Era sincero, lui non voleva assolutamente che mi fosse fatto altro male.  
“Non mi tirerò indietro, Louis. Perché io non sto sbagliando, non l’ho mai fatto, questo prima o poi lo capiranno tutti, è l’unica cosa che mi dà forza nel continuare tutto questo inferno. Questo un giorno significherà qualcosa per qualcuno, per molti di più, e nessun altro dovrà patire la stessa crudeltà. Tutti avranno modo di ripensarci e capire…” farneticavo come lo faceva Perald. Lei era pessimista, però, io profondamente ottimista.  
“Non puoi continuare! Ti trasformeranno in un ameba. Ci hai messo tre ore a riprenderti e più andrai avanti più peggiorerai, la tua memoria… i tuoi ricordi. Stenterai a capire dove sei, chi sei, cosa hai fatto per meritare questo… Ti indurranno a pensare di meritartelo! Harry, no! Non posso permetterlo…”  
Tornò a piangere e ci stringemmo più forte. “Ci sarai tu, Louis” dissi semplicemente. Mi guardò come se volesse dirmi che si sarebbe offerto per qualsiasi cosa, anche per l’elettroshock.  
“E allora ogni giorno sarai tu a ricordarmi, a ritrovarmi nei meandri dei luoghi in cui mi perderò… Puoi farlo?”  
Non ci pensò nemmeno un secondo. Ci fissammo in silenzio e “Sarò la tua memoria, Harry” decise.  
E non ci fu nient’altro da dire, perché oltre che a concedergli forse la parte più importante di una persona, la mia mente, quella notte e per quelle in avanti, gli diedi la possibilità di curarmi laddove i medici distruggevano e mi ammalavano: nell’anima, nel cuore e nei sentimenti.

  
***   


  
_Gennaio procedette così. Tornavo sempre più distrutto e Louis faticava sempre di più a trovarmi. Mi raccontava della giornata, la sua, come se io fossi lì a viverla con tutti loro. Mi parlava di me, di come mi aveva conosciuto, di come mi aveva scoperto e di cosa lo aveva sempre attratto verso di me e cosa invece lo aveva sempre tenuto lontano; anche se era sempre più difficile riuscire a farmi riacquistare lucidità, alla fine, quando ci riusciva, io lo baciavo a lungo e mi addormentavo tra le sue braccia con le guance di entrambe umide e salate._   
_Mi curava con gentilezza e passione delicata, come avrebbero dovuto fare coloro che mi distruggevano psicologicamente._   
  
  
_A Febbraio il Dottor Unwelcome cominciò la terapia di avversione. Durante la proiezioni di immagini rivoltanti, l’elettricità stavolta mi veniva scaricata sul membro e sui testicoli. Una castrazione terrificante e apparente che mi privava della mia ormai misera dignità in quanto essere umano._   
_Più i giorni passavano più mi chiedevo come riuscissi a tornare nella mia stanza. Non riuscivo ad avere un’erezione; ero disgustato all’idea di far sesso con il mio compagno di stanza e rabbrividivo al suo tocco sempre gentile e pacato, una delle cose che fin da subito avevo iniziato ad amare. Ma la mia memoria non demordeva mai, perché Louis si dedicava a me molto di più di quanto avesse fatto con se stesso e alla fine mi ritrovava sempre: a parole, a gesti, con l’amore._   
_Faceva i suoi piccoli miracoli e tornava a farmi amare ogni suo bacio sulle mie labbra e sul mio corpo, ogni tocco sulla mia pelle. Mi lasciavo amare e dal disgusto passavo alla riconoscenza. Lui mi venerava, sussurrandomi che non fosse sbagliato, io lo ringraziavo come potevo, spesso stringendolo per tutta la notte._   
_Ciò che mi toglievano i medici, Louis me lo ridava indietro, con dedizione e affetto. Di rado in quel mese mi girai di spalle, rifiutandolo, ma quelle volte in cui accadeva, mi sentivo fin troppo spezzato dentro, distrutto a tal punto da risultarmi difficile ricostruire senza nulla alla base._   
_Mi sembrava impossibile farmi riempire da ciò che mi aveva promesso di darmi sempre e Louis, nonostante il mio tentativo di allontanarmi, restava nel mio letto, abbracciandomi e sussurrandomi che andava bene così, che lui ci sarebbe stato sempre a ricordarmi chi fossi._   
_Quelle volte in cui ci riusciva, dimenticavo quando non ne ero stato capace e ringraziavo sempre di esserne ancora in grado. Perché amare Louis continuava a non bastarmi e quando mi rifiutavo di averlo mi sentivo ancora più vuoto, ancora più inutile. Soprattutto quando capivo, in quelle volte in cui tornavamo ad essere una cosa sola, a totalizzarmi in lui e Louis a totalizzarsi in me, di avere una casa, di essere stato ritrovato nelle tempeste di elettricità._   
_Louis tornava a farmi capire che ero nel giusto._   
  
  
_A marzo le immagini che mi mostravano durante le terapie di avversione erano di orge tra soli uomini. Perché ciò che volevano farmi pensare fosse disgustoso era quello che loro consideravano perverso e ciò che io invece avevo sempre amato di più fare nella vita._   
_Secondo loro, quindi, era sbagliato l’amore che avevo dato a Nick, o quello che in quelle notti Louis aveva concesso a me, ma inconcepibilmente giusto tutto quello che mi stavano facendo._   
_“È per il tuo bene, ti stiamo correggendo. Devi amare una donna, è questo che l’uomo deve fare” mi ripetevano._   
_Agivano in fretta, come se non avessero tempo. Questo perché loro sapevano che l’omosessualità considerata come malattia mentale aveva ancora poco tempo a disposizione._   
_E, difatti, alla fine di marzo mi costrinsero perfino ad un incontro con una donna di strada: dovevo amare lei davanti ai loro occhi per dimostrare che fossi guarito._   
_Quello che riuscii a fare fu restare immobile, a piangere in silenzio e a guardare il soffitto, mentre lei faceva tutto il resto con un me che non provava più niente, né eccitazione né repulsione. Niente._   
_In quel mese, tornare nella mia stanza fu più difficile che stare in quella sala bianca a ricevere quelle cure, perché Louis non capiva più il mio silenzio, i miei rifiuti, la mia lontananza sempre più ricorrenti._   
_Dal suo letto provava ad entrare nel mio, ma glielo impedivo. Così lui continuava vicino a me, per terra, a fare ciò che mi aveva promesso: essere la mia memoria. Mi raccontava con finto entusiasmo, e pura angoscia, i momenti e i ricordi felici che io per primo avevo confessato a lui, solo a lui. Alla fine, si faceva spazio tra le lenzuola, mi stringeva dandomi calore e si addormentava._   
_Io restavo sveglio, provando in silenzio a sentire ancora qualcosa: dolore o un briciolo di gioia. Ma niente, ormai il lavoro era compiuto. Non ero più nulla._   
_Lo allontanai, pur volendolo vicino. Ed era assurdo come non riuscissi più a dargli niente e come, invece, riuscissi a provare insoddisfazione nel non riuscire a farmi bastare quel nostro complicato amore._   
_E alla sola idea di non essere più in grado di amarlo, mi faceva provare verso me stesso un riluttanza tale da non voler nemmeno provarci. Quindi mi allontanavo ancora di più e nascondevo l’insofferenza._   
_Non ero più niente, né omosessuale, né eterosessuale; non ero più io. Ero ciò che Louis aveva previsto: un involucro vuoto di sentimenti e desideri, un ameba, che non aveva più alcun motivo di esistere._   
  
  
_Ad aprile, l’omosessualità fu tolta dalla lista delle malattie mentali e in quel manicomio, ormai maggiorenne da febbraio, resomi conto di esserlo soltanto in quel momento, mi permisero di andarmene. Uscii da quell’inferno che, però, a quel punto, mi seguì nel mondo._   
_Feci l’ultimo bagno in quell’ambiente freddo e piene di vasche, l’ultimo pranzo e salutai tutti._   
_Louis non si fece vedere, nonostante sapesse, quando me ne andai. Firmai le ultime carte e fui congedato da quella guerra._   
_Stavo uscendo dall’inferno, pur sapendo che non ne sarei mai veramente più uscito._   
_Fu tutto così veloce e immutato che non me ne resi conto nemmeno io quando misi piede fuori dal manicomio e fui libero._   
_Perché, dentro, non lo ero più._   
_Ero privo di scelte. Non ero più nessuno._   
  
_Vagai per mesi e capii tante cose in quella non vita. Non tornai dalla mia famiglia, iniziando a dormire su una panchina. Nick era uscito mesi dopo la sua carcerazione ed era scappato in America, dove la situazione non era diversa, ma lì perlomeno era uno sconosciuto pronto a ricominciare una vita nuova._   
_Non seppi più nulla di lui, solo che mi aveva dimenticato con facilità. Come la mia famiglia che non mi cercò, nonostante sapessero che fossi uscito._   
_Non avevo nessuno e io ero appena crollato in una forma di depressione: sopravvivevo invece di vivere e tentare di ricominciare._   
_Ci fu un mese in cui vagai tantissimo tra quei ricordi seghettati che Louis aveva saputo cucirmi addosso, nonostante non li sentissi più miei. Pensai alla mia vita e provai a cominciarne un’altra: ma non funzionò, mandavo tutto all’aria quando chi mi viveva accanto scopriva che non provassi più alcuna emozione._   
_Tutto era pronto a dirmi che non avessi più una scelta. Eppure una ce l’avevo ancora, la più coraggiosa._   
_Ero finito all’Inferno, ne ero uscito, ma la mia anima si era perduta. Non amavo, non ci riuscivo, non mi legavo a nessuno, perché era impossibile legarsi a un indifferente; non trovavo un senso e vagavo nei ricordi che sapevano mancarmi, anche i più terribili perché fra quelli c’era Louis che sapeva ritrovarmi e io, che ero ancora me stesso, che sapevo farmi trovare._   
_C’era solo Louis, pensiero fisso, rinchiuso lì dentro._   
_Desiderai per notti intere di saper fingere di saperlo ancora amare, tornare lì, prenderlo e fuggire via, lontani, per una vita insieme. Eppure non lo feci, perché non sapevo nemmeno più fingere. Perché non era quella la scelta coraggiosa, l’unica, che potevo fare._   
_E quindi mi ritrovai ad ammettere che la cura aveva funzionato su di me: non ero chi avrebbero voluto io fossi, ma non ero più nemmeno me stesso._   
_La vidi a Dicembre la strada da percorrere e riuscii a camminarci nello stesso mese. Ma prima di quell’ultimo atto, dovevo dire addio alla mia memoria._   
_Lo feci per mezzo di una lettera, che non sarebbe mai bastata per esprimere tutto ciò che volevo dire, e la consegna del mio diario, che feci recapitare al Cuckoo’s Nest una mattina di Dicembre._   
_Ed era in questa lettera che scrissi le mie ultime parole._   
_Poi la mia storia ebbe fine._   


  
***   


  
La ricevetti, assieme al diario di Harry, come era stato il suo volere.  
Su quella lettera, lasciata all’ultima pagina, lo ritrovai e mi ritrovai.

  
_Sei l’unico ricordo migliore del momento più buio della mia vita, e lo so grazie a te._   
_Avrei voluto poterti amare in una vita nostra dove non sarebbe stato considerato sbagliato. Avrei voluto incontrarti altrove, in una vita più semplice. Ma la vita mi ha insegnato a ringraziare le piccole cose e ringrazio di esserci stato, lì dentro con te, ringrazio di averti trovato._   
_Da uomo a uomo. Con tutte le sue difficoltà._   
_Sei stato quell’amore che non basta e l’ho capito ancor prima di cominciare, che non ci sarebbe stato un lieto fine, non qui, dove gli altri scelgono e sanno chi possiamo e dobbiamo amare e dove la libertà è un’illusione che non ci è concessa._   
_Eppure in qualche modo ti ho amato lo stesso, remando contro il loro volere, perché anche tu mi hai amato come nemmeno i miei famigliari hanno saputo fare._   
_Questa vita non è nostra, non mia almeno, ed è per questo che non verrò mai a prenderti ed è per questo che me ne vado per quell’unica libertà che mi è rimasta._   
_È la mia ultima scelta. Mia, non loro. Comprendimi e perdonami._   
_Non ti dirò che mi dispiace, né ti chiederò scusa… Tu non vorresti._   
_Mi hai dato il coraggio e la forza di essere me stesso fino a quando ho potuto. Ora non sono più io, e non lo sarei nemmeno con te, anche se lo vorrei._   
_Ma prima, facendoti arrabbiare:_   
_Voglio ringraziarti per non aver mai ceduto alla tua promessa,_   
_per quei mesi in cui hai continuato ad amarmi nonostante mi stessi trasformando in un involucro di niente._   
_Grazie per essere stato la mia memoria, ma non solo…_   
_Perché tu sei stato il mio grigio e lo sarai anche laddove giungerò; lo sarai per sempre. E allora lì quell’amore che non basta durerà, attendendoti._   
_Giuro che tornerò a farlo, è la mia promessa._   
_Ne chiedo a te un’altra, anche se non dovrei perché ti ho già chiesto troppo._   
_Ma, ti prego, ti chiedo di ricordami._   
_Ricordati di me, Louis._   
_Del tuo Harry._   


  
  
Harry capì di doversi togliere la vita all’età di 18 anni, nel dicembre del 1973.  
Se ne andò perché questo non era più il suo posto; glielo avevano privato togliendogli tutto, dignità e libertà di essere se stesso, e fece soltanto ciò per cui lo avevano preparato: andò al macello.  
Quando ricevetti questo messaggio, lo pensai anch’io, di non avere più motivo per vivere. Eppure alla fine lo trovai, rileggendo ancora e ancora quelle sue parole.  
Dovevo ricordarlo. Dovevo parlare di lui a tutti coloro che avessero richiesto di voler conoscere la sua storia e anche a coloro che avrebbero continuato a non capire chi come lui non sceglie in amore, ma ama e basta.  
Lo ricordai leggendo quel suo diario, scrivendone altri attingendo dai miei ricordi su di lui, e ne parlai anche a chi non voleva ascoltarmi. Lo feci senza mai cedere, anche quando uscii dal posto che ci aveva fatto incontrare, perché ciò che pensavo di lui, chi fu per me, cosa mi aiutò ad essere, oltre che un uomo fiero di amare un altro uomo così coraggioso, non avrei mai più potuto dirlo a lui.  
Era la mia promessa: ricordarmi di lui. Io scelsi di farlo, permettendo a tutti di sapere la sua storia e chi era stato per me.  
Perché Harry era il mio rosa,  
il mio giallo,  
il mio verde,  
il mio blu e il mio arancione,  
era il mio porpora,  
il mio rosso e il mio nero;  
Harry era il mio grigio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Alcune note che vorrei leggeste:
> 
> Sugli effetti dell’elettroshock: “Tipicamente, nel trattamento bilaterale, con gli elettrodi posti cioè ai due lati del cranio, si può avere una parziale perdita di memoria per gli eventi accaduti nel periodo delle sessioni terapeutiche e nei sei mesi precedenti, con difficoltà a memorizzare nuove informazioni per un periodo di due mesi dopo il trattamento. Alcuni studi di neuropsicopatologia hanno mostrato un ritorno alla normalità delle capacità di memorizzazione ed apprendimento dopo diversi mesi,sebbene l'entità del danno alla memoria ed il recupero sia molto variabile da individuo ad individuo.”(da wikipedia)  
> Questo è uno dei motivi per cui non ho descritto dettagliatamente quei momenti (quindi se vi sembra sbrigativo, è per questo motivo) Mi spiego: la storia parte dalla testa di Harry. Louis racconterà ricordandosi di lui e magari lo farà sempre dal suo punto di vista, ma io qui volevo vivere quello che passa Harry e, come spiegato dalla citazione presa da Wikipedia, ad Harry è difficile raccontare nel dettaglio di quel periodo, ed è per questo la scelta di scrivere in una forma di pagina di diario sbrigativa e frammentaria. Ovviamente è una mia personale decisione, avrei potuto a quel punto passare a parlare dal punto di vista di Louis, ma sarebbe stato un allontanarsi da ciò era il mio scopo.  
> Inoltre sempre sulla pagina di Wikipedia viene specificato che con la terapia elettroconvulsionante è difficile cadere in depressione:
> 
> “La TEC (l’elettroshock) incrementa l'espressione di fattori neurotrofici cerebrali nel sistema limbico, stimolando la crescita e proteggendo i neuroni dall'atrofizzazione indotta dalla depressione.”  
> Harry scrive che dopo essere uscito dal manicomio cade in uno stato di depressione. Ebbene, è stata anche questa una mia scelta perché, sempre secondo il mio personale punto di vista (condivisibile o meno) un uomo privato di tutto come Harry, con effetti positivi o no all’elettroshock, si perde e non riesce più a ritrovarsi. Harry avrebbe potuto aggrapparsi a Louis, ma quando nel 1973 l’omosessualità viene tolta dall’elenco delle malattie mentali e i medici e le istituzioni lo mandano via dalla casa di cura, lo fanno senza prepararlo, si ritrova da solo perché né lui vuole la sua famiglia né loro sembrano volerlo.  
> Ciò nonostante credo che il suo ultimo gesto non sia indotto dalla depressione, ma da una volontà di fare una scelta, l’ultima, per se stesso e non vivere in un mondo che non sente più suo, soprattutto nel modo in cui gli è stato imposto.  
> Anche qui, a voi sta fare le ultime considerazioni, io dovevo assolutamente spiegarmi.
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia nasce da uno sfogo.  
> Volevo scrivere e sfogarmi su questo tema. Ci ho provato, ho sofferto e non sono pienamente soddisfatta.  
> Ci sono tante persone che hanno sofferto e soffrono per questo destino e… in qualche modo mi sono sentita vicino a loro e volevo raccontarlo.  
> Ringrazio chi è arrivato fino a qui.
> 
>  
> 
> A questo link troverete tutti gli indirizzi (Twitter, Facebook, Ask)   
> dove potete scrivermi: http://veneredirimmel.flavors.me/
> 
>  
> 
> Un abbraccio,  
> VenerediRimmel


End file.
